Salvation: Elusive Dreams
by Michelle Heath
Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. Family sorrows strengthen the bonds betweeh the Five-0 family.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE **

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 6, 2012 **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, everyone! Here is the next installment of the "Salvation" series and it will focus more on personal family issues of the Five-0 ohana. I want to incorporate YOUR ideas and suggestions into this particular storyline, so please don't be bashful in letting me know what you'd like to read! I thank you all so much for continuing to read my work and I truly appreciate your reviews. I love hearing from you whether your comments are positive or not, so please tell me what you think! Hope you all enjoy this one! Michelle**

(Caroline Williams sits on the bow of her parents' sailboat and watches as her mother, Libby Thrasher, and Tony Montgomery explain, yet again, the specifics on making a mid-range dive to her husband Danny Williams as the three tread water just off the starboard side of the boat. Caroline's sister and brother-in-law, Samantha and Steve McGarrett, Tony's wife, Kono, Lana and Chin Kelly, and Caroline's and Sam's father, Mike Thrasher are all down below exploring a reef. Sam's and Steve's six month old daughter, Emily, and Kono's and Tony's son, Eric, are napping in the boat's master cabin under the watchful eye of their nanny, Rosa Garcia. Caroline is having a hard time containing her mirth as she listens to the somewhat frustrated note in Tony's voice and even her mother, who is the most patient person Caroline knows, is beginning to get irritated with Danny. Knowing exactly how to get Danny's attention and incite him to pay attention and "get it right", Caroline stands up and slowly stretches her shapely form, clad only in a mint green bikini, to get her husband's attention. Mission accomplished. Danny Williams is staring at his beautiful wife with undisguised lust written all over his face. Sending a little smirk in his direction, Caroline executes a clean dive into the ocean and surfaces right next to her totally captivated husband.)

"You know, Danny, Lana started learning to dive _after_ you did and now she's doing it like she's been diving all her life."

"Well, of course, she is, Caroline. Chin's been taking her diving nearly every day since she started learning."

"You could have gone with them, Danny. Chin invited you almost every time he opened his mouth. You preferred getting some extra rack time before you went to work."

"Yeah, but I was getting extra rack time with you, Gorgeous."

"O-kay. . . What say we head on down and catch up with your husband and my wife, Mrs. T?"

"I say that's an excellent idea, Tony, dear. My son-in-law seems to be more intent on running smack than listening to what we're telling him, anyway."

(And Libby and Tony immediately put in their regulators, pull down their dive masks, and head down into the ocean to join the others while Caroline sends an exasperated frown in her husband's direction.)

"Really, Danny? My mother and Tony are trying to help you learn to dive and you decide to run smack?"

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? They left; we're alone. . . . And you are so beautiful, Caroline."

"Damn. . . You make it impossible for me to stay mad at you!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Of course not! . . I love you so much, Danny. I just wish . . ."

"What?"

"Nothing."

(By now, Danny has maneuvered so that his arms are around Caroline and hers are around his neck, and he uses one hand to gently lift her face to his.)

"I love you with all my heart, Caroline; I always will. You are the most incredibly beautiful, caring, loving woman in the world to me, and I'm so grateful that I'm the man you chose to spend the rest of your life with. If God blesses us with children, I'll love them, too, but, if we don't have children, well, I can live with that, too, as long as I have you."

"I want to have children with you, Danny. Grace is beautiful and sweet and smart, and . . And totally amazing! I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful step-daughter, but . . . I want to have your baby."

"Oh, Baby, nothing would make me happier, but . . It is what it is, Caroline. You and I are doing everything we can to make it happen. What both of us have to remember is that it really isn't up to us."

"I thought that, once our lives got back to normal after those nasty Kasavich people were squared away, I would be more relaxed and getting pregnant would be a snap. Guess I was wrong."

"Because you're still stressing, Caroline; you're stressing over getting pregnant."

"I am not!"

"Yeah, Gorgeous, you are. You need to put it completely out of your mind; forget about it for a while. If we weren't out here in the middle of the ocean with the entire population of Oahu, I'd most definitely make you forget all about everything except me."

"Would you now?"

"Absolutely. Need me to prove it to you?"

"Hmmm. . Tempting, Romeo, but I don't think my father would appreciate surfacing to find us having sex in the middle of the ocean."

"Who said we'd be having sex? I'm talking about a full-blown seduction followed by some seriously mind-blowing lovemaking."

"God, Danny, you're killing me here!"

"Not yet, but I will be in, oh, about six or seven hours, Gorgeous; count on it."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you're going to think you've died and gone to heaven when I'm done. Want me to tell you what I'm planning to do to you?"

(Caroline has been getting warmer and warmer at her husband's obviously successful effort at seduction: the low pitch of his voice, the sexy little grin on his face, and the slow, sensual way his hand is moving up and down her arm and over her bare back. Her breathing is shallow and raspy and she is feeling quite warm all over. The sound of Rosa's cheerful voice calling down to them from the deck, however, snaps Caroline out of her state of arousal and back to the real world.)

"Caroline, Danny, would you two mind giving me a hand with lunch? The babies are still sleeping but they will be waking up soon."

"Be right there, Rosa."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 6, 2012**

(After they bring the boat back into the marina and take care of cleaning up, dumping and refilling water and air tanks and secure everything, which doesn't take all that long with so many people to get everything done, the large groups splits up and they all head to their respective residences after a full day of sailing and diving. Danny keeps sending tiny little smiles and smoldering looks in his wife's direction all the way home and Caroline is just short of going up in flames by the time they reach their house. _Her_ reaction is fueling Danny's response and they nearly trip all over each other in their haste to get out of the car and into the house. Once Danny has slammed the door and thrown the dead bolt, he turns to find his wife's slender hands frantically working on the buttons of his polo shirt and her mouth fused to his in a seriously hot kiss. No one can accuse Danny Williams of being stupid and he gets on the same page as his wife very, very quickly. He nearly rips the sleeveless gray tee shirt from Caroline's body in his haste and it hasn't even hit the floor before his nimble fingers have the strings on her top untied. He has to stop momentarily while she snatches his shirt over his head and sends it sailing toward the den; her hands immediately going to the waistband of his swim trunks and shoving them down. They have moved, perhaps, three feet into the house from the door and don't seem to be in any particular hurry to get to their bedroom. Both of them are breathing hard and a fine sheen of sweat covers their skin as Caroline tears her mouth from Danny's.)

"Hurry, Danny!"

"Doing the best I can, Gorgeous!"

"We have to hurry! Tonight is the best time for me to conceive!"

(And just like that, Danny stops tugging on the ties on either side of her bikini bottoms and takes a step back feeling like a bucket of ice water has been thrown over him. The expression on his face is mildly angry and Caroline, who is so caught up in the "heat of the moment" doesn't immediately realize that Danny is no longer participating. When she does, and sees the expression on his face, she experiences a moment of uncertainty.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Are you for real?"

"What is the problem, Danny?"

"The _problem_, Caroline, is that I want to make love with you and you want to have sex."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"Are you saying you _don't_ want to have sex with me?"

"Not if the only reason we're doing it is because a damned calendar says we should!"

"You . . you don't want me to get pregnant?"

"Did I say that?"

"You might as well have!"

"Damn it, Caroline!"

(Their voices have been getting louder and louder as the argument has progressed and Caroline reaches down and angrily jerks her discarded tee shirt over her head to cover her bare breasts as rage floods through her. Danny also yanks his polo shirt on and reties the string on his swim trunks before stalking toward their bedroom.)

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Danny Williams!"

"I'm not walking away from _you_, Caroline; I'm walking away from this argument!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting my pillow because I'm going to sleep in the guest room tonight!"

"You're what?"

"I'm. Sleeping. In. The. Damned. Guestroom!"

"Fine! I don't particularly want you anywhere near me right now, anyway!"

(Caroline heads into their bedroom as Danny heads into the guestroom and the walls of the house literally shake as both doors are slammed simultaneously. . . .

Steve leans in the doorway between his and Sam's bedroom and the nursery with his arms crossed over his chest and smiles at the scene before him; feelings of complete contentment and love flooding through him. Sam is sitting in the rocking chair in a lacy, white nightgown nursing their daughter with a sweet smile on her beautiful face as she gazes down at the baby. Emily's little fist is resting on the top of her mother's breast as she nurses and emits contented little sounds of pleasure, and all is right with Steve McGarrett's world at the moment. Once Emily has finished nursing, Sam gently puts the baby against her should and gently pats her back until she emits an extremely loud burp. Delighted laughter bubbles out of Sam as she moves the baby from her shoulder and heads to the changing table with her. Steve intercepts her and carefully takes his daughter from Sam's arms telling Sam he'll take care of changing Emily's diaper.)

"I've got this, Beautiful."

"Only because it's not a 'poopy' diaper, Sailor."

"Hey, I change those, too."

"Yeah, but you make all kinds of strange faces when you do. Big, bad Navy SEAL, my ass."

"May I remind you, Commander, that 'poopy' diapers, as you call them, are extremely dangerous things? I mean, just think about it. . If we could find a way to load F-A-18's with those things instead of Stingers, we could probably wipe out half the population of the planet with one shot."

"You're awful! Emily, your Daddy is being perfectly awful right now."

"Daddy's not being awful, is he, Baby Girl?"

(And, bless her little heart, Emily looks up at her father with eyes that are exactly the same color as his, offers him a sweet smile, and gurgles happily as she waves her little arms and legs. Steve returns his daughter's smile until Sam's laughter and the scent of what Emily just did in her freshly changed diaper reaches his nose and he frowns darkly.)

"Now, why'd you go and do that, Baby Girl?"

"Face it, Steve, you're outnumbered and you are so not going to win!"

"Really, Sam?"

"Yep. I'm going get all comfy and cozy in bed while you change her diaper again."

"You're going to leave me in here by myself?"

"Yep. You scared?"

"Do I look scared, Sam?"

"Well, you don't look too happy, Steve. Tell you what, you get Emily cleaned up and rock her to sleep and you might find a very pleasant surprise waiting for you."

(And, instantly, the dark frown on Steve's face changes to a brilliant smile that lights up his entire face and he quickly sets about changing the baby's diaper while Sam, her soft laughter floating behind her, heads into their bedroom. Emily is just about asleep when Steve hears Sam's cellular phone ring and glances at the clock noting that it's a little after ten p.m. Emily chooses that particular moment to sigh contentedly and Steve's attention is again focused on his precious child as he continues to gently rock her to sleep.)

"Hey, Caroline."

"Sa. . Sam. Danny and I had a hor. . horrible fi. . fight!"

"Whoa, Honey, slow down. You and Danny had a fight?"

"Ye. . Yes!"

"About what?"

"Oh, God,. . I'm so embar. . embarrassed!"

"Caroline, one, stop crying because I can barely understand you, and, two, what did you and Danny fight about?"

"Sex! All right? We had a fight about sex!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 7, 2012**

(Sam doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at Caroline's tearful outburst, and is totally speechless for a few moments. Deciding that a somewhat serious approach to the problem would be the better part of valor, Sam takes a moment to get in the proper frame of mind, takes a deep breath, and tries again.)

"Okay, Caroline, start at the beginning, please."

"Danny started flirting with me while all of you were diving earlier and he just kept on sending me these little looks and making suggestive comments all day long and, well, by the time we got home, we couldn't keep our hands off one another."

"TMI, Girlfriend. Just tell me what you two were fighting about."

"I'm trying to, Sam!"

(And it's then that Sam realizes that her sister is on the verge of a serious meltdown/crying jag. Casting a glance heavenward as if to ask for patience, Sam forces an understanding note into her voice and tries again.)

"What specific thing were you two fighting about?"

"Oh, my God, Sam, how many more times are you going to make me say this? SEX! We were fighting about sex!"

"Caroline. . . . Okay, were you fighting because one of you wanted to have sex and the other one didn't?"

"No."

"Were you fighting because one of you wanted to have sex somewhere other than your bedroom and the other one didn't?"

"No."

(Sam is getting frustrated with her sister's refusal to elaborate and her tone of voice is getting a little sterner. Steve, who had stepped into the room about the time Sam, who is standing by the window with her back to him, asked what specifically the Williams' were fighting about, is now leaning against their dresser with his arms and ankles crossed and an evil grin starting to spread across his handsome face. Sam loudly heaves a sigh of frustration hoping her sister will hear it and pick up on the fact that she's not giving Sam much to work with.)

"Caroline, you called me crying because you and Danny had a fight. I know you said you were fighting about, um, sex, but you've got to give me more details or I can't help you. On second thought, DON'T give me more details! I DO NOT want to know anything about . . Damn!"

"Are you making fun of me, Sam?"

"No, Caroline, I absolutely am NOT making fun of you!"

"You're confusing me! First you want me to give you details about why we were fighting and now you don't! You're my sister, Sam; you're supposed to be there for me!"

"And I AM here for you, Caroline, but I don't really want to discuss your sex life with you!"

(And Steve can't help himself and emits a loud snort which causes Sam to whirl around and shoot him a death glare.)

"You know what? Never mind, Sam. I'll figure this out for myself!"

(And Caroline hangs up before Sam can say another word. Now fairly ticked off herself, Sam stalks past Steve, who is trying his best to keep from laughing out loud and failing miserably, and smacks her cellular phone down on her bedside table.)

"This is so not funny, Steve."

"What? That Caroline and Danny can't manage to have sex?"

"Go ahead; laugh! You might not be having any either, Mister!"

"Whoa, Sam, I'm not laughing at them. I'm just . . ."

"Laughing at my sister's expense!"

"Come on, Sam, you wanted to laugh, too. Admit it."

"To be honest, Steve, I didn't know what to do. I mean, Caroline calls me crying because she and Danny had a fight and then, when I ask her what they were fighting about, she tells me they were fighting about sex. I so do not want to know the intimate details of Caroline's and Danny's sex life!"

"Yeah, that makes two of us."

"Then, again, Steve, they're _married _for Pete's sake. Why would they be fighting over sex?"

"I don't know, Sam, and, maybe, that's really not what they were fighting about at all. You know how Danny sometimes says one thing when he really means something else entirely."

"And Caroline does the same thing, but . . . How can you have a misunderstanding about sex, Steve? Either you do it or you don't."

(And _that_ remark sets Steve off into another fit of sniggering which earns him another glare from Sam although she's having a hard time keeping a straight fact, too.)

"Think about it, Sam . . . Would _you_ want to have sex with Danny? I know _I_ wouldn't!"

(And now they both dissolve into a fit of giggles that threatens to progress into full-blown laughter. Remembering that Sam promised him a very pleasant surprise once he got Emily to sleep, Steve lunges at her, grabs her around the waist, and proceeds to tickle her unmercifully as he sweeps her up and tosses her into the middle of their bed. Sam is laughing and squirming so hard that she nearly loses her breath, but all laughter ceases when Steve lands on top of his wife and their faces are mere inches apart. Just like that, their carefree mood swiftly changes to desire and he wastes no time in fusing his mouth and body to hers and she drinks in his kiss like a starving woman. Their hands are all over each other and, within a matter of minutes, they are both on fire. All thoughts of Caroline and Danny, or anyone else, for that matter, are completely forgotten as Sam and Steve get lost in one another. . .

After hanging up on Sam, Caroline's anger only escalated. She's angry at her husband, angry at her sister. . She's angry at everyone at the moment and she's also hurt. She so desperately wants to have a baby with Danny and cannot understand why she cannot conceive. Lt. Cmdr. Denning has thoroughly examined her and told her that there's no reason she can't have children, she knows Danny is perfectly capable of fathering a child, and her mother has reassured her that it will happen in good time, but Caroline simply cannot rid herself of the thought that she will never be able to conceive, carry, and deliver a child of her own.

In the guest bedroom, Danny punches his pillow for the umpteenth time and turns over yet again, frustration mixing with his anger until he finally gets out of the bed and walks over to the window to gaze unseeingly out into the dark night. Caroline is not going to become pregnant until she stops worrying about it and totally and completely relaxes. Period. For the past several months, he's tried to be patient and understanding with her, but her demand that they make love, no, _have sex _tonight, primarily so that she might possibly conceive, was more than he could stomach. Running his hand through his hair in frustration, he takes several deep breaths in an effort to calm down and think rationally instead of in anger. Ten minutes later, Danny is sleeping like a baby.)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 7, 2012**

(Steve is standing in the hall talking with Kono when Danny arrives at work the next morning looking none the worse for the wear. In fact, Danny appears to be in a fairly decent mood, and Steve is a little puzzled. After the phone call Sam got from Caroline last night, Steve was sure Danny would be in a foul mood this morning. Excusing himself to Kono, Steve follows Danny into his office and parks his six on the edge of Danny's desk.)

"Hey."

"Hey. Need something?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay this morning."

"Because?"

"Because Caroline called Sam last night."

"Ah. . . I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some phone calls to make."

"You sure you're okay? 'Cause we can, you know, talk about it if you want?"

"I'm fine, Steven, and, no, I do not want to talk about it."

" 'Kay. . . Listen, Danny, if. ."

"I'm. Fine."

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

"Okay. Oh, I'm going to be leaving a little early today."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Danny, I'm your boss, it's a reasonable question. . Why are you leaving early?"

"So your wife will be happy."

" 'Cuse me?"

"I didn't stutter. I'm leaving early today so your wife will be happy."

"That doesn't make the first bit of sense, Danny."

"It makes perfect sense, Steven."

"Not to me, it doesn't. Wanna explain it?"

"Nope."

"Danny. . ."

"Steven. . ."

"How is your leaving early going to make Sam happy?"

"It just is."

"Danny!"

"What?"

"Let's start over. You want to leave early today and won't tell me, _your boss_, why yet you tell me it will make _my_ wife happy. Please explain _how_!"

"Think about it, Steven. If _my_ wife, who is _your_ wife's sister, is unhappy, your wife is unhappy."

(The light goes on inside Steve's head and he's beginning to figure out what Danny's up to and quickly gets on board.)

"Need any help?"

"Nope. I'm perfectly capable of planning and executing this op all by myself, thank you."

"Okay, but the first thing I would do is send her flowers."

"They're already on their way to the base."

(Sending his brother-in-law an approving grin, Steve leaves Danny's office and heads to his own so he can call Sam and bring her up to speed. . . .

Caroline is sitting in her office at the naval base staring at her computer screen but has absolutely no idea what's on it. She's miserable and can't seem to get it together. This is definitely not a good thing as she has a good bit of paperwork to do before flying training exercises after lunch. Wishing Sam didn't have the day off so she could take a few steps down the hall and into Sam's office to talk with her, Caroline sighs heavily and mentally forces herself back to reality. She actually manages to complete one report before her mind wanders back to the events of the previous evening and that morning. Danny was quite calm this morning when she left their bedroom and headed into the kitchen to find that he had breakfast ready and waiting for her. In fact, he acted as if the fight they had the night before had never happened and he hadn't spent the night in the guestroom. As soon as she set foot in their kitchen, Danny had grabbed her and kissed her soundly before giving her a gentle nudge toward the table and pouring her a cup of coffee. She had tried to apologize, but he had deflected their conversation to whether or not she was going to be flying that day and if she would be getting off-duty at the usual time. He then shooed her into the bedroom to finish getting ready for work while he cleaned up the kitchen and gave her another reasonably serious kiss before getting into the Camaro and backing out of the garage leaving her to stare at him in stunned disbelief. Caroline's reverie is interrupted by a knock on the door to her office. Looking up, Caroline sees a young Petty Officer holding a huge arrangement of colorful flowers. Asking the young man to sit the flowers on her desk and thanking him, Caroline plucks the envelope holding the card from the flowers and slips the card out to read the message. A smile touches her face and she gets a little misty-eyed as she looks at her husband's handwriting on the card and reads the words, "We'll get through this, Gorgeous. I love you, Danny". Picking up the phone, Caroline calls Danny's cellular phone but it goes straight to voice mail. She then calls the Five-0 office, but Kono tells her that Danny's testifying in court and will probably be tied-up most of the morning. Realizing that she's going to have to wait until later to talk with her husband, thank him for the flowers, and, most importantly, apologize for her extremely bad behavior the night before, Caroline finds that she's no longer miserable and completes all her reports with plenty of time to spare before she has to be "wheels up". . . .

Steve is just about to hit the speed dial for Sam when her name and number pop up on his cellular phone's caller I.D.)

"Hey, Beautiful. I was just about to call you."

"You're in trouble, Sailor."

"I am?"

"You are. You left the house without kissing me goodbye this morning."

"I kissed you goodbye, Sam. You were asleep, but I kissed you. Promise."

"Why didn't you wake me up, Steve?"

"You looked so beautiful, Sweetheart, and, after I kept you up half the night and then you nursed Emily at four, I thought I'd let you get some rest."

"Steve, I've been nursing Emily on a regular schedule for the past six months and making love with you all night long has _never _made me tired. I appreciate you wanting to be considerate, Sailor, but I would much rather have been able to look into your amazing eyes and felt your arms around me right before you kissed me goodbye this morning."

"Noted. Won't happen again, Sam. Can you get away for lunch?"

"I don't see why not. Rosa's here with Emily and Eric and the only thing I have on my schedule is Emily's check-up this afternoon."

"Okay, then, where would you like me to take you for lunch, Mrs. McGarrett?"

"The Marina Grill. That okay with you, Sailor?"

"Perfect."

"I get the impression there's more to this invitation that just having lunch, Steve. What's up?"

"Danny."

"I completely forgot about Caroline and Danny! Is he okay this morning?"

"Yeah, he's fine; but he's up to something, Sam."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"Maybe. . . Meet you at eleven-thirty."

" 'Kay. I love you, Sailor."

"Love you, too, Beautiful. Give my daughter a kiss for me."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 7, 2012**

(Having gotten to the restaurant before Sam, Steve glances up from reviewing the menu to see his wife walking toward him with a beautiful smile on his face. His breath catches as he watches her because the sight of the woman he loves more than life never fails stun him and he is exceedingly thankful that she is his. Sam is taking full advantage of not being on duty today and is wearing beige linen, sleeveless dress with a square-cut neckline and hem that ends mid-thigh thusly showing off her long, tanned legs. Beige pumps and a matching purse complete her outfit, her silky, golden-blonde hair falls loose about her shoulders and down her back, and, in addition to her wedding and engagement rings, she is wearing her gold and diamond cross necklace, wide, gold hoop earrings, and a gold serpentine bracelet along with a matching anklet. Quite simply, she takes his breath away. Standing, he makes sure he gives her a proper kiss before holding her chair for her. Once they've given the server their orders and have glasses of ice water sitting in front of them, Steve reaches across the table and takes one of Sam's hands in his idly rubbing his thumb along the underside of her wrist and sending jolts of heat through her.)

"Have you figured out what Danny's up to, Steve?"

"Not exactly, but I've got a pretty good idea. I do know that he sent Caroline flowers this morning which is a good place to start."

"So, you think the fight was Danny's fault?"

"Not necessarily, but he's making the first overture toward making up."

"I tried to call Caroline before I left the house but she wasn't in her office and wasn't on the flight line."

"Maybe she went to lunch with someone."

"Maybe. . . I've been thinking about this all morning, Steve. I think I know why they were fighting, or, at lease, part of it. They've been trying to get pregnant; for quite some time."

"Yeah, Sam, I'm aware of that. What does that have to do with them fighting over sex? Aw, Hell."

"Exactly."

"Do you really think Caroline would . . That she. . ."

"Would set-up a schedule for them to have sex at the times it would most likely for her to conceive? You're damned right, I do! _She's my sister, Steve_. _I know her!_"

"Do you realize what you're saying here, Sam?"

"Yeah. I'm saying my sister is so desperate to have a baby that she's treating her husband like a . . a sperm donor instead of the man she loves. Poor Danny."

"So, why is he sending her flowers?"

"Because, in spite of how much you like to give him a hard time, Steve; Danny's one of the nicest, sweetest guys on the planet and he's so in love with my sister that he would take the blame for anything if it meant she wouldn't be mad with him."

"Except, this time, he can't because he doesn't like being used."

"Would you?"

"No, but you'd never do that to me."

"No, I wouldn't, and I'm more than a little pissed at Caroline right now. I'd very much like to have a little talk with her but, unfortunately, she's going to be 'wheels up' in about twenty-seven minutes."

"Which is probably a good thing for both of you. You may know your sister, Sweetheart, but I know you, and, right now, you're mad enough to say something you might both regret later."

"What she's doing to Danny is wrong, Steve!"

"She wants a baby, Sam."

"Don't you think I know that? I've watched her with Emily and my heart has nearly broken at the sadness I've seen in her eyes. Caroline has somehow convinced herself that, because of Mom's four miscarriages, she will never be able to have a baby of her own."

"I thought Lt. Cmdr. Denning told her there was no reason she couldn't have a baby?"

"He did, but Caroline's got some snake in her head that she can't, or won't, get rid of, and it's hurting both her and Danny!"

(After leaving court, Danny made a couple of stops before heading back to the Palace and is quite pleased with himself when he finally does get back to the office. Kono and Chin, completely unaware of what's going on but knowing something's up, exchange puzzled glances as Danny actually _whistles_ while finishing up some reports so he can leave early. Telling them he'll see them in the morning, Danny heads out and just misses Steve. The minute Steve steps off the elevator, both Kono and Chin pounce.)

"Okay, what's up with Danny?"

"And don't say you don't know because you most certainly do!"

"Well, hey, Kono, don't hold back, all right?"

"Steve."

"He and Caroline had a little misunderstanding and Danny's taking off early so he can suck up."

"Ah. . . Okay, then."

"That was easy."

"Kono might have been easy, but I want details. Give."

"That's really all I know, Chin. They had a fight last night and now he's ready to kiss and make up."

(Caroline is a little surprised to find the Camaro in the garage when she gets home from the base, but doesn't think too much of it as Danny sometimes manages to beat her home. Dropping her ready bag just inside the kitchen door, she looks for Danny but doesn't immediately see him in the kitchen or den. On the coffee table in the den, there's an envelope with her name on it in Danny's handwriting. Curious, Caroline picks it up and slides the note out. "Change into what's lying across our bed and be patient. Love you.", are the only words on the note. Now Caroline is more than a little curious and heads straight for their bedroom. Lying across their bed is one of Caroline's more formal dresses. This particular one is made of black lace over a satin sheath cut with a halter top and ending mid-thigh and happens to be one of Danny's favorites. A smile breaking out on her face, Caroline proceeds to strip out of her flight suit, take a quick shower, dry her hair and put on some makeup. She has just gotten into the dress, slipped on some black, strappy heels, and finished putting on her diamond earrings when she hears the bedroom door open and turns to find her husband, looking extremely good in a dark suit with a white shirt and grey tie standing in the doorway holding a single, long-stemmed red rose.)

"What are you up to, Danny?"

"It's a surprise, Caroline. You ready?"

"Yeah. Is that for me?"

"It is, but may I say that, as beautiful as this rose is, it doesn't come close to being as beautiful as are you."

"Wow."

"Shall we?"

(Danny escorts Caroline to the Camaro, opens the door and assists her into her seat, and they are soon on their way. The sun is setting as they drive toward the beach near Diamondhead and Caroline's curiosity is growing. When Danny pulls up in front of The Royal Hawaiian, Caroline looks at him questioningly; he just grins at her in return and helps her out of the car. Upon entering the main lobby, Danny steers her toward the restaurant and gives the hostess his name. They are quickly taken through the indoor dining area and shown to a solitary table outside on the beautiful, stone patio. The table is set with fine china and crystal and sterling flatware as well as linen napkins and tablecloth and a beautiful arrangement of yellow roses, baby's breath, and greenery surround a hurricane lamp with a long, slender, white candle already lit. It appears that they have their own private group of servers and, once they are seated and have ordered drinks, the staff members fade away and they are finally alone. On the plate in front of Caroline is another mysterious envelope and she looks first at the envelope and then at Danny with a somewhat dazed expression on her face.)

"What is all this, Danny?"

"Am I not allowed to take my gorgeous wife out to dinner?"

"This is just a teensy bit more than dinner, Danny. This is the Royal Hawaiian!"

"It is. Look in the envelope, Caroline."

(She does and finds a room key. Looking up, she finds her husband grinning broadly.)

"That key opens the door to a suite upstairs and it's all ours for the night."

"Wh. . .What?"

"You heard me. I told you yesterday that I had a full-blown seduction followed by some seriously mind-blowing lovemaking in mind. Welcome to the Royal Hawaiian, Mrs. Williams."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 7, 2012**

"Wow."

"That all you can say, Gorgeous?"

"I love you, Danny Williams."

"Much better."

(Two servers arrive at their table bearing chilled champagne and flutes and one takes their dinner orders while the other opens and pours the champagne after receiving Danny's approval. Caroline, feeling a little like a fairy princess who has been swept off her feet by her knight in shining armor, takes a moment to look at the beautiful scenery all around them, the intimacy of the candlelit table, and the man she loves with all her heart sitting across from her and is suddenly very ashamed of her behavior the previous night. When they are alone again, Caroline reaches across the table and takes Danny's hand with hers.)

"I owe you an apology, Danny. I have been so . . Consumed with trying to get pregnant that I have completely lost sight of us. I love you so much and you've got to know that I would _never_ deliberately do anything to hurt you! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Caroline. I told you we'll get through this and we will. I want you to know that I very much want to have a baby with you, but . . . Honey, we simply cannot allow our mutual desire to have a child dictate every minute of every day of our lives. Yes, there are certain times of the month when you are more likely to conceive than others, but I want our child to be conceived in love and not according to the dictates of a calendar. We're both healthy and there's no reason we can't have a child together, but you're worrying about it so much that you're stressed out. You've got to relax and stop worrying about this, Caroline."

"I know. I just want to have a baby, _your_ baby so badly!"

"It will happen, Caroline, but not until you stop obsessing about being pregnant. Okay, we're not going to talk about this any more tonight. We're going to have a fabulous dinner, talk a walk on the beach, and then we're going up to our suite and I'm going to make love to you all night long."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Can't wait to hear what else you have to say. . . Later."

(All through dinner, Caroline and Danny flirt with one another like they did when they first started dating and they are both in very good moods by the time they've finished eating. True to his word, Danny takes Caroline's hand and they head down the stone steps leading from the patio to the beach. Once there, Caroline removes her shoes, Danny removes his tie and they walk toward Diamondhead hand in hand, laughing and talking the entire time. An hour later, they step into the luxurious suite that is theirs for the evening and Caroline gasps in surprise. There are vases of red and yellow roses everywhere and a trail of rose petals leads from the door of the suite to the bedroom where there appears to be hundreds of rose petals strewn on the bed. Another bottle of chilled champagne and two flutes sit on one of the bedside tables and a completely sheer, emerald green lace nightgown that Caroline's never seen before is draped on the foot of the bed. Spinning around to face her husband, Caroline finds that he is mere inches from her.)

"Danny . . . This is. . . It's . . . Oh, my God! You are the most incredibly romantic man on this planet! I can't believe you did all of this for me!"

"Us, Caroline. I did it for us. Why don't you go slip out of that very delectable dress and into that even more delectable nightgown while I pour us some of that very fine champagne?"

"Why do you do it, Danny? Why do you put up with me and all my crap?"

"Because I love you, Caroline. It's just that simple."

"Oh, Danny. I love you, too. I can't promise you that I won't go off the deep-end again, but I can promise you that I'll try."

"I know you will, Gorgeous."

(A few minutes later, Caroline, now clad in the figure-hugging nightgown, steps from the bathroom to the bedroom and takes Danny's breath away. He is so stunned by his wife's beauty that he nearly drops the champagne flutes he is holding but manages to get one of them safely into her hand.)

"A toast, Mrs. Williams, to a night unlike any we've ever known before."

"And to a love the likes of which I've never known before or will ever know again."

(A soft clink of glasses, a couple of healthy swallows of champagne, and both flutes are quickly placed on a table and they are in each others' arms and kissing one another like there's no tomorrow. Danny has the lacy nightgown off of Caroline's slender shape in no time at all and she giggles as the thought that she had it on for maybe all of five full minutes crosses her mind. Not to be outdone, she moves quickly to divest him of his clothing and they soon fall naked onto the bed on top of the rose petals. Danny quickly pins her hands above her head and proceeds to slowly kiss every inch of her body until she is literally begging him to end the sweet torture. More than happy to comply, he moves to join their bodies and begins to move slowly inside of her. Caroline's breathing becomes shallow and raspy and she urges him on until they are both gasping breathlessly together. Once they have recovered somewhat, they manage to actually pull back the bed coverings and get comfortable while they laughingly pull rose petals from one another. They talk for a while before making love again; this time much more slowly and lovingly. Just before falling asleep, Danny realizes that he's happier than he's been in a while.)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 8, 2012**

(Sam is talking with the secretary she shares with Adm. Henderson at the older lady's desk when Caroline "sails" into the Flight Ops building at 0650 the following morning, and both women notice the beautiful smile on the Lieutenant's pretty face. Finishing her conversation, Sam casually strolls into her sister's office and leans against the corner of Caroline's desk.)

"You're certainly in a good mood this morning."

"Oh my God, Sam, you won't believe what Danny did last night!"

"I might. Try me."

(And Caroline proceeds to give Sam a detailed account of everything, well, _almost _everything that happened last night and does so in a gushing, love-struck manner that has her sister smiling thirty seconds into the recitation. By the time Caroline is through, Sam has absolutely no doubt that all is, once again, well with her sister and brother-in-law.)

"Who knew Danny Williams could be such a romantic?"

"I think he may have taken some lessons from Steve, Sam."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Give the man some credit, Caroline."

"You know something."

"Actually, I don't know anything and neither does Steve."

"Really?"

"Really. Steve figured out that Danny was up to something yesterday and asked if he needed any help but Danny told him he was, and I quote, 'perfectly capable of planning and executing this op all by himself'. And it sounds like to me he did an outstanding job."

"God, Sam, I love that man so much! I can't believe he did all that for me after. . ."

"After what, Caroline?"

"After I treated him like my own, personal, on-call sperm donor. . . I'm so ashamed of myself."

"I think all is forgiven, Caroline. Wanna tell me what happened now; what the fight was _really_ about?"

"Well, obviously it wasn't about, um, sex; Danny and I do not have a problem in that department."

"Caroline. . "

"Sorry. TMI. . . We were fighting because, as Danny put it, he wanted to make love and I just wanted to have sex because, according to the research I'd done, that night was the best night for me to conceive. Danny didn't like that. I think he felt like I was . . Using him."

"I can understand why he would. Whatever possessed you, Caroline?"

(And when Caroline looks up at her sister, her eyes are filled with unshed tears. Caroline has decided to "come clean" with Sam, but it's not going to be easy.)

"You know I love you, Sam, very much, right?"

"Yeah, Caroline, I know that. I love you, too."

"Oh, God, I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Doing what, Caroline? What's upsetting you so much you can't even talk to me?"

"I'm _jealous_, Sam; jealous of the fact that you have a daughter. Jealous of the fact that just a short time after you lost a baby, you got pregnant again. Jealous of the fact that you can go home to your baby every night! I'm a truly horrible sister!"

"Oh, Caroline, of course, you're not a horrible sister! Honey, listen to me, I understand how much you want to have a baby with Danny; truly, I do."

"How could you, Sam? You have a child!"

"But, as you just said, I lost a baby before I had Emily. I didn't even know I was pregnant and it was very early in the pregnancy, but, it hurt me deeply, Caroline; hurt Steve, too. I honestly to God do not know how Mom and Dad got through losing _four_ babies without losing their minds. So, yeah, I understand how much you want a child. The thing you have to remember, Boo, is that there are no set guidelines or instructions to ensure you'll conceive when _you_ want it to happen. The only thing you can do is follow your doctor's instructions and pray that the good Lord chooses to bless you with a baby."

"You haven't called me 'Boo' since we were little girls."

"Because you're no longer a child, Caroline, but you've surely been acting like one lately. You're a grown woman who is married to a wonderful man who worships the ground you walk on. Danny would _die_ for you, Honey; you need to think about _his_ feelings, what _he_ wants before you throw another selfish tantrum."

"You think my wanting a baby is selfish?"

"That's not what I said, and there you go again! Any time anyone doesn't agree with you or see things the same way you do, you get all pissed off! You've got to stop doing that, Caroline; especially with Danny! If you don't, you're going to drive a wedge between the two of you that you might not ever be able to remove. Is that what you want?"

"How can you even ask me that, Sam? Of course, I don't want to drive Danny away. I couldn't live without him!"

"Then slow down and think about what you say and do before you open your mouth! Don't you think Danny's hurting because you haven't gotten pregnant yet?"

"Danny has Grace so he probably doesn't care one way or the other and doesn't care how I feel."

"Caroline Thrasher Williams, that is the singularly most selfish thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth!"

"It's true!"

"It's NOT true, and how dare you write Gracie off like that! She is a beautiful, sweet, intelligent little girl who loves you dearly!"

"Bur she's not really mine!"

"The Hell she isn't! Are you so oblivious that you think that you have to give birth to be a mother? Let me tell you something, Caroline, there are an awful lot of people out there in this world who have had absolutely no trouble whatsoever becoming biological parents but they don't know the first damned thing about being _real_ parents. They neglect, abuse, and abandon their biological children on a daily basis and those sweet babies have no one. The only hope those children have is that people who truly want children and will love them unconditionally will come along and adopt them. You have no idea what being a mother encompasses!"

"Oh, and I suppose you have all the answers since you have Emily?"

"No, I don't, but I love Emily with all my heart and I'm damned well going to do everything in my power to protect her and . . . I pray a lot. I ask God to guide me in being the best mother to her that I can."

(_That _comment takes the wind out of Caroline's sails and the two sisters look at each other for a moment without speaking as Caroline absorbs everything Sam had to say.)

"I'm scared, Sam. Sometimes, I don't realize what I'm saying until I've blurted it out and hurt people."

"Sweetie, you've got to stop obsessing about having a baby. You're letting this get out of hand and it's starting to take complete and total control of your life. What's the rush, anyway? You and Danny are both young and you have your whole lives ahead of you. You have plenty of time to have a baby."

(Caroline raises her gaze to Sam's and there is pure misery in her tear-filled eyes; her voice a mere whisper when she speaks.)

"We've done nearly everything together since we were little, Sam. We've always been like, . . Like 'the dynamic duo'. Any time one of us was hurt or sad, the other one has been there. If one of us excelled at something, same thing. I feel like . . . I feel like you're leaving me behind."

"Oh, Caroline. . . You're my sister and I love you and I will never leave you behind. I will always be there for you, but you've got to understand something , . . When I married Steve and you married Danny, and, please, God, don't tell me the real reason you married Danny was because I married Steve, _they_ became the most important people in our lives. That's the way it's supposed to be and you need to understand and accept that. I will always be here for you to talk to anytime you need me, _always_, but you need to go to your husband first."

"What if he's the reason I need someone to talk to?"

"All the more reason to talk to him. You and Danny are going to spend the rest of your lives together, Caroline. You need to be comfortable talking to him about anything and everything. If you don't feel that way, you need to get back on birth control and stop trying to conceive because the last thing you need to do is bring a child into the world to parents who aren't secure in their own relationship. You so do not want to put a child in the middle of an unhappy marriage."

"You think Danny and I aren't happy?"

"I think that's where you're headed if you don't get your head on straight."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 8, 2012**

(While Sam and Caroline have their little heart-to-heart, Steve has been watching Danny through the glass wall of his office. Danny, who absolutely hates paperwork with a passion, is cheerfully sorting reports at the smart table and seems to have a perpetual smile on his face. Deciding to see just how good a mood Danny's in, Steve picks up an exceptionally thick file off his desk, walks out to the smart table, and drops the thing right in the middle of what Danny's doing.)

"Hey, this needs to be sorted."

"No problem."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You _hate_ doing this, Danny. I was sure you'd want to kick my six for dropping that file in the middle of all this."

"Somehow, Steven, I don't hate anything today."

"Really. Exactly what did you do last night?"

"Took my beautiful wife out to dinner."

"And?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. What else?"

"You, Steven McGarrett, are a bigger busybody than any woman I've ever known."

"Danny!"

"What?"

"C'mon, you said it yourself. If your wife's not happy, my wife's not happy. I just want to make sure my wife is going to be happy."

"Trust me, Sam's going to be very happy."

"You might as well tell me, Danny, 'cause you know that Caroline's already told Sam by now and I'll find out as soon as I make a phone call."

"I took Caroline to dinner at The Royal Hawaiian, had them set-up a table just for us out on the patio, and left the key to one of the suites in an envelope on Caroline's plate."

"You . . Good job, Buddy! I assume, from your current disposition, that all went well."

"Exceedingly well, Steven."

"So, you two aren't fighting anymore about, you know, . . sex?"

"Excuse me?"

"Caroline told Sam you two were fighting about sex."

"No. We were absolutely NOT fighting about sex! We were fighting because. . ."

"Because?"

(Danny's expression gets serious and he allows a somewhat heavy sigh to escape him as he glances toward the floor for a few seconds. When he lifts his eyes, Steve is a little surprised to see a tiny flicker of anger.)

"We were fighting because Caroline has become so obsessed with getting pregnant that she's decided we should . . . She's resorted to a damned calendar!"

"Yeah, Sam had already figured that out. I think she's going to have a little sisterly talk with Caroline about it."

"That's . . Good. Maybe she can get through to Caroline, because I seem to be having a little problem in that area right now."

"I don't know, Danny, sounds like you got through to her fairly well last night."

"We can't stay at The Royal Hawaiian every night, Steve. Besides, I'm convinced the main reason Caroline isn't pregnant already is because she's so stressed out about conceiving, or not, as the case may be. Until she stops thinking about getting pregnant twenty-four/seven, it's not going to happen."

"Maybe she finally got the message last night."

"I'd like to think so, but Caroline can be tenacious when something's really important to her and getting pregnant is at the top of her 'Must Do' list right now."

"Why is it so important that she get pregnant right now?"

"Emily."

"Emily?"

"Yeah, Emily. Sam and Caroline have pretty much done everything together, or fairly close together, since they were little girls. Sam's had a baby, so . . ."

"So Caroline doesn't want to feel . . Left behind?"

"Yeah, or, at least, I think that's part of it."

"Danny, this is the real world, we're all supposed to be grown ups here. Surely Caroline isn't trying to, I don't know. . Compete with Sam? I mean, having a baby is a pretty damned big deal; it's a life-changing event!"

"Preaching to the choir here, Boy Genius, and I don't think she's really trying to compete with Sam. She just wants to have a baby and she doesn't want to wait."

"I just can't quite wrap my mind around the whole concept of Caroline wanting to have a baby just because Sam did."

"That's not the main reason Caroline wants to have a baby, not even close, but it _is_ part of it. Gotta be 'cause I can't think of another plausible reason for Caroline to go off the deep-end like she has."

"I think you should sit down and have a heart-to-heart with our in-laws."

"I was thinking the same thing but I don't want Caroline to know about it. Then, again, if I do talk to Libby and Mike and Caroline finds out about it, I'm screwed."

"You can't keep living like you have been for the past few months, Danny, so you need to do something. The way I see it, you're screwed either way. What you have to decide is which is the lesser of the two evils."

(And then Danny does something that totally surprises Steve. The expression on his face changes to one of a combination of fear and worry and it takes him a minute before he can bring himself to share what's on his mind.)

"I've been through one divorce and it was one of the most painful experiences of my entire life. I do NOT want to go through another one."

"Whoa, Danny, you're not seriously considering divorcing Caroline, are you?"

"No, but I do not want to live the rest of my life in misery, either, Steve. Something's gotta give and soon."

"Yeah, Danny, I get that, but, . . . Talk to Libby and Mike and then talk to Caroline again. Just don't throw in the towel before you've tried everything, and I _am _being selfish right now. I know it will be hard on both of you if you and Caroline split up, but it will be pretty damned hard on Sam, too. Not too mention, Libby and Mike, and everyone else, _especially_ Gracie."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 9, 2012**

(After leaving Caroline's office and returning to her own, Sam finds that she can't get any work done for worrying about her sister. After she's sat at her desk and stared at nothing in particular for fifteen straight minutes, she reaches for her cellular phone and hits the speed dial for her mother. Libby answers on the second ring.)

"Sam, Sweetheart, how are you today?"

"I need to talk to you, Mom, you and Dad both."

"Goodness, whatever's wrong, dear?"

"I just. . . Is it all right if I come by there when I get off-duty?"

"Of course, it is, Sam, but can you at least give me an idea of what has you so upset?"

"My sister."

"Caroline? Sam, what's this all about?"

"I don't want to discuss it over the phone, Mom, please. I'll see you and Dad around 1630 hours."

(Libby is worried when she ends the call with Sam. Her girls usually work their differences out between themselves and, since they've both been married, Steve and Danny usually run interference anytime Sam and Caroline are at odds with one another. This time, however, something's definitely not right. Sam doesn't call her mother with a problem concerning her sister unless the problem is a really big one and that's rare. In fact, Libby can count the number of times Sam has done so on one hand; including today. She is just about to go find her husband when her cellular phone rings again and Danny's name and number pop up on the caller I.D.)

"Good morning, Danny."

" 'Morning, Libby. I need to talk with you and Mike and the sooner the better."

"About Caroline?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because Sam just called me and asked if she could talk with us when she gets off-duty this afternoon."

"Yeah, well, I'm headed to your house right now. I should be there in fifteen minutes or so."

"We'll be here, dear."

"I love you, Libby."

"I love you, too, Danny."

(Libby's worry has grown considerably after her conversation with Danny and she goes in search of her husband. She finds him just coming back from a walk on the beach and meets him at the top of the stairs on their back deck.)

"Whatever's wrong, Libby? The last time I saw _that_ look on your face we'd just learned the girls had been forced to eject behind enemy lines. Oh, Lord, the girls are all right, aren't they?"

"As far as I know, they're fine."

"Steve? Danny?"

"They're not hurt, either, Mike. At least, not physically."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm really not sure, dear, but we'll find out when Danny gets here in a few minutes."

(Ten minutes later, Danny parks the Camaro in the Thrasher's driveway and finds his in-laws waiting for him on their back deck with a pitcher of lemonade and three glasses on the table in front of them. One look at his son-in-law's face is all it takes for Mike to realize that something is terribly wrong. He waits until Danny takes the glass Libby is holding out to him and then speaks up.)

"All right, Son, sit down and tell us what's wrong."

"First of all, I hope you both know how much you mean to me. You've accepted me into your family with virtually no questions asked and you've done the same for my daughter. You are two of the most amazing people I've ever known and I'll always be grateful that I met you. . . I'm here because I need to tell you something and ask you some questions; about Caroline."

"Maybe you'd better elaborate, Danny."

"Okay, then. This isn't an easy subject for me to talk about with my wife's parents, but I need to talk to the people who know her best. I haven't been able to talk to Sam yet, but I'm hoping that's going to happen a little later today. In the meantime, you guys are all I've got, and I gotta tell you that I need you to be completely honest with me right now."

"This sounds like it's fairly serious, Son."

"It is, Mike. As you guys know, Caroline and I have been trying to have a baby for a few months now, and, well, we're still not pregnant. Now, I very much want to have children with your daughter, but I know that these things sometimes take time. Caroline, on the other hand, is stressing out because she isn't pregnant, yet. The more she stresses, the less likely the chances that it's going to happen and then she gets more stressed, and . . . It's kind of like a vicious cycle only I can't seem to make her understand that _she_ may be the reason she hasn't conceived. A couple of nights ago we had a really bad fight because Caroline has become . . Obsessed. She's out of control, and I'm not sure how much more I can take."

"What are you saying, Danny?"

"I'm asking, no, begging you to help me understand why Caroline may be acting this way; why she's so desperate to have a baby right now. If you don't have the answer to that, maybe you can give me some insight into how I can get her mind off getting pregnant. . . As hard as it is for me to say this, there's been a lot of tension between the two of us the past few weeks and it's escalating. I married Caroline because I love her and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Children would be an added blessing, but . . I just want the sweet, loving woman I married back. Tell me how to make that happen. Please."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 9, 2012**

(Worry on their faces, Libby and Mike look from Danny to one another and Libby stands up and walks over to rest her hands on the deck railing as she gazes out at the ocean for a few moments to gather her thoughts. Danny moves his gaze from Libby to the Mike and mentally kicks himself for causing the pain he sees on the faces of his in-laws. Finally, Libby turns back toward the area where Danny and Mike are sitting.)

"This is my fault, Danny. I never sat Caroline down and _really _talked to her about the four babies I lost before she was born. If I had, maybe she wouldn't be so desperate now and neither of you would be so unhappy. . . . . When she was ten, Caroline came home from school one afternoon crying and, when I asked her what was wrong, she told me that some of the other children had told her she didn't have any brothers or sisters because she was such a bad child that her father and I hadn't wanted any more children. Naturally, I immediately told her that what those children had said wasn't true and that her father and I loved her very much, but . . . She was devastated. I wanted to explain why she was an only child, but, _she was only ten years old!_ Can you imagine trying to explain something like that to Grace? I called Mike and told him what was going on and he immediately left the base and came home so that we could talk with Caroline together, but, by the time Mike got there; Caroline had stopped crying and was in her room doing homework. Never, as long as I live, will I forget the look in her eyes when we went into her room to talk with her; she looked so hurt and . . Betrayed."

"Neither of us was thinking straight because we were so upset and angry at those children, and I'm afraid we handled the situation badly. We told Caroline that we had wanted to have more children, but God had chosen to bless us with just one and that she was so precious to us. Even at such a young age, Caroline had a stubborn streak a mile wide and Libby and I both knew that she didn't believe a word we said. At the time, apparently, she believed what those horrible children had told her rather than what Libby and I were telling her."

"Mike and I did our best to reassure Caroline that she was our beautiful, sweet little girl who we loved with all our hearts, but nothing we said seemed to get through to her. We finally decided that we should just drop the subject for the evening and, hopefully, things would be better in the morning. Caroline seemed perfectly fine the next day when I dropped her off at school and I foolishly believed that all was well, that Caroline had completely forgotten all about it and I made no effort whatsoever to try and explain things to her."

(By now, Libby's tears are flowing unchecked and Mike is trying awfully hard to keep his at bay. While Danny is grateful for the information Libby and Mike are imparting to him, he's also very upset that he is the cause of the painful memories they are now reliving. He has little time to dwell on his feelings, however, as Libby picks up her story again.)

"A couple of years later, both Mike and Jonathan Murdock were assigned to the Pentagon, to the Joint Chiefs' staff, Caroline and Sam become friends, and Caroline was happier than either of us had seen her in a long time. As you know, Sam was also an only child and I think that fact is why the two of them bonded so quickly and so well. They became inseparable, and, well, the rest, as they say, is history. . The subject of why Caroline was an only child didn't come up again until we all got home from Germany when she and Sam and Tony were injured on that op and she asked if we could talk about my miscarriages. I mistakenly thought Caroline wanted to know what she should or shouldn't say to Sam so as not to upset her anymore than she already was after losing the baby, but I've come to realize that what Caroline _really_ wanted to know was what _her_ chances of having a child of her own were after I'd lost four. I failed my child yet again; I threw away an opportunity to help her understand that my fate did not have to be hers. It seems that I've failed you, too, Danny, and I am so very sorry."

"You haven't failed anyone, Libby, and this is _not_ your fault! You're an amazing woman and an amazing mother. I can't begin to imagine the pain you've both gone through and _I'm_ the one who's sorry to have caused you more."

"You're our son now, Danny. Never hesitate to come to us with anything; no matter how painful or difficult it may be. We're all family and family sticks together no matter what."

"I appreciate that, Mike, but I would rather cut off my right arm than hurt either one of you."

"Pain is an inevitable part of life, Son, just as is joy. Sometimes, you have to endure nearly unbearable pain in order to know exquisite joy. What you have to decide is whether or not you're willing to do what's necessary to get to the joy."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, all. Well, we've reached the end of chapter ten and I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. I have received several private messages so far, in addition to the public reviews, which have indicated that the majority of you like this storyline. A few of you have requested more involvement from the other couples and Gracie, (don't worry, she's going to be showing up soon!), and some of you want to see some "serious Sam and Steve". I will do my best to accommodate all of you. If you have any suggestions, or something you'd like to see included in the storyline, please let me know. You can always send me a private message if you're not comfortable sharing your ideas in the public reviews. I love you all and so appreciate you reading and reviewing my work. Hopefully, I will be able to continue posting on a more frequent basis with this story. Thank you all so much! Michelle**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 10, 2012**

(Danny leaves his in-laws' house with a better understanding of what's driving his wife and a deeper appreciation and love for both Libby and Mike. He truly had not stopped to think what it must have been like for the first ten years of Caroline's life; not having brothers or sisters to play with or fight with or share secrets with, moving every two or three years from one base to another and never really being able to form lasting friendships with anyone, constantly being the "new kid" on the block and at school, being taunted and teased by other children because she was an only child, wanting so much to "fit in" and be a _real _part of the group instead of standing on the outside looking in; it must have been an incredibly difficult existence for her. And even though, as an adult, she is part of a loving family with a mother, father, sister, brother-in-law, and niece, husband, and step-daughter, in addition to their Five-0 ohana, Caroline somehow feels that she still has to work at "fitting in", and having a baby, as did her sister, seems to be the one thing that will help her do so. Danny's heart twists painfully as he imagines the many hurts his wife may have suffered as a young child and he has a sudden desire to see Caroline and hold her in his arms and do his best to soothe away all of her hurts; real or imagined, including any for which he may be responsible. . .

Caroline is not in her office nor on the flight line when Danny gets to the base and Sam is in a meeting with Adm. Henderson. Sam's secretary tells Danny that Caroline may have gone down to the beach not far from the Flight Ops building as she sometimes does during lunch and Danny heads in that direction. He sees her almost immediately and the sight of her slumped shoulders and bowed head as she slowly walks along the shoreline cuts him deeply. He starts walking in her direction and has almost reached her when she turns around to start heading back toward Flight Ops. She is surprised to find her husband standing a little less than six feet from her and her surprise is reflected in her face.)

"Danny. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Caroline."

"Now?"

"It's important."

"You're still angry at me."

"No! No, Caroline, I'm not, but you may be angry with me. . . I went to see your parents this morning. I told them that we'd been at odds these past few weeks, and I told them why. I went to them because I wanted to see if they could help me understand why having a baby was so important to you."

"I see. And were they able to help you?"

"Yeah. They shared some things about your childhood with me, and I think I'm beginning to understand how hard it must have been for you when you were a little girl."

"You went to see my parents, told them we were fighting because I want to have your baby, they then told you about my childhood, and now you feel sorry for me. God, my humiliation is complete! How could you, Danny? How could you talk to my _parents_, of all people, about our problems? Who else have you talked to? Sam? Steve? Chin? Kono?"

"Caroline, I only went to Libby and Mike because I love you!"

"You have a damned funny way of showing it, Danny! Why don't you just go on the local talk radio show or take out an ad in the newspaper, or post a video on YouTube©, for God's sake! Go ahead, tell the whole world that our marriage is falling apart!"

"Last night didn't mean a damned thing to you, did it?"

"Last night meant a great deal to me, Danny, but it obviously didn't mean that much to you! . . How could you have done this? How could you have hurt me like this?"

"Caroline, I didn't go to your parents to _hurt_ you; I went to them to ask them to _help_ me!"

"I can't talk about this right now. I have a meeting in five minutes."

"Fair enough. We'll talk about it when we both get home tonight. I _do_ love you, Caroline, with all my heart."

"I have to go."

(And so saying, Caroline sweeps by Danny making an obvious effort to keep from touching him. Sighing heavily, Danny slowly walks back to his car praying the whole way that, once she's had a chance to calm down and think about what he said, Caroline will realize that his actions weren't malicious and they can talk this out. . .

Caroline does not have a meeting; she simply needed to get away from her husband before she said something they'd both regret. Anger and hurt flood through her and she is fighting hard to keep from crying as she quickly enters the Flight Ops building and heads into her office closing the door behind her. Danny went to her parents and gave them intimate details about their marriage behind her back! God, but what her mother and father must be thinking right now, and Sam. . . She'd be willing to bet that Sam is right in the middle of all this. In fact, the first thing Sam probably did after leaving her office this morning was call their mother and tell her what a selfish brat Caroline was being. Because she's a few months older than Caroline, Sam has always thought she was so much wiser and plays the "big sister" card every chance she gets. Well, this is one time Sam has gone too far. She's stepped over the line and, as a result, she has hurt Caroline deeply; so deeply that Caroline may never be able to forgive her sister or her husband. How could they both betray her like this?)


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 10, 2012**

(Sam and Caroline, along with the rest of their squadron, are scheduled to fly a simulated "dogfight" at 1300 hours, and, after their early morning conversation, they don't see one another again until they meet on the flight line. As soon as she sets foot on the tarmac and takes one look at her plane Captain, Senior Chief Evans, Sam knows something's wrong. The big bear of a man is usually quite cheerful but today he has a sour expression on his face and appears to be quite grim. Giving him a warm smile, Sam heads straight to her plane and meets him at the bottom of the ladder.)

"Good afternoon, Senior."

"Commander."

"Something wrong?"

"Um, no, Ma'am."

"You really going to lie to me, Senior?"

" . . . No, Ma'am. . Can I ask you a question, Commander McGarrett?"

"Of course, you can. What's up?"

"Are you and your sis. . Lt. Williams on the 'outs' with one another?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because the Lieutenant got here about five minutes ago and she. . Well, Ma'am, let's just say that I'm sure I've seen her in worse moods, but I'm having a hard time remembering when."

"What exactly did Lt. Williams say or do that's set your teeth on edge, Senior Chief?"

"It's not so much that she said or did anything in particular, Ma'am, it's just her attitude. She seems to be a little pissed off."

"Where is Lt. Williams right now?"

"I believe she went into the hangar to use the head."

"Thank you, Senior Chief. We'll be ready to take off in ten."

(Sam heads into the hangar to find Caroline and her anger mounts with every step she takes. Yes, she and Caroline are not exactly on the best of terms right now, but they have an exercise to fly and _nothing_ can interfere with the performance of their duty. Entering the ladies' room and verifying that Caroline is the only other person there, Sam takes a deep breath and counts to ten in an effort to get her anger under control.)

"Is there a problem, Lieutenant?"

"You know damned well there's a problem, Sam! You and Danny have humiliated me by talking to Mom and Dad about the fact that I'm upset over not being able to have a baby, and God only knows how many other people you've discussed this with!"

"This is neither the time nor the place for this conversation, Lt. Williams. We are both on duty and are scheduled to be 'wheels up' in less than ten minutes. Pull your head out of your six and leave your personal issues in this head, and that _is_ an order!"

"Well, the _real_ Samantha McGarrett shows her face! I should have known better than to expect my _sister_ to understand how I feel!"

"Your sister is, at this particular moment, your commanding Officer, Lieutenant. I shouldn't have to remind you of your duty."

"Why not? You seem to take a great deal of pleasure in reminding me of everything else."

"One. More. Word, Lieutenant! Just one more and I will be forced to write you up for insubordination. Now, either get it together or consider yourself on report and relieved of duty until further notice."

(Without another word, Sam turns on her heel and walks out of the head leaving Caroline visibly fuming. What Caroline doesn't realize is that Sam is not only furious, but hurt, as well, and is seconds away from an emotional meltdown herself. There have been a few, very rare occasions when Sam has been forced to pull rank and employ a forceful approach with her sister and each time it's happened it's cut Sam to the core. This time no exception and Sam is struggling mightily to contain her emotions. . .

Senior Chief Evans sighs heavily when he sees his C.O. striding angrily toward her aircraft. Cmdr. McGarrett and Lt. Williams are usually the best flight crew on the base because they know one another so well and work together flawlessly. Lately, however, Lt. Williams has been pushing the envelope, and Cmdr. McGarrett has been forced into the awkward position of exercising her authority as her sister's C.O. Deciding that enough is enough, Evans makes a decision and prays that what he's about to do doesn't get him into hot water with the boss. As soon as the flight takes off en route to a carrier out in the Pacific, Evans pulls his cellular phone from his pocket and makes a phone call. . .

Communications between Sam and Caroline during the exercise is limited to only that which is necessary for both of them to do their jobs and even then they are both extremely terse with one another. The other pilots and RIOs, as well as the Officers and crew in the CIC aboard the carrier, have no trouble whatsoever figuring out that Sam and Caroline are at odds with one another. If Caroline is aware of this fact, it doesn't seem to matter to her at all. Sam, however, is painfully aware of the situation, especially when they grab some coffee in the Officers' Ward room on the carrier while their plane is refueled and she sees the looks sent her way by other pilots. Sam has no choice. She cannot allow personal issues to interfere with her duty, and she most especially cannot show any favoritism toward Caroline or allow her get away with insubordination just because she happens to be Sam's sister. By the time they get back to Pearl, Sam is beyond furious with Caroline and doesn't even bother to look Caroline's way once they are on the ground. Quickly finishing her post-exercise paperwork, Sam clears her desk and leaves for the day driving straight to her parents' house.)


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 10, 2012**

(Sam is so angry and hurt that she is literally shaking like a leaf when she arrives at her parents' beach house. So upset is she that, at first, she doesn't register the fact that Steve's truck is in their driveway when she parks her Porsche and heads inside. When she walks through the back door, Steve, Mike, and Libby are sitting at the kitchen table and it's obvious that they've been involved in a serious discussion. Steve immediately stands up and Sam walks straight to him and begins to cry as soon as she feels his warm, strong arms close tightly around her.)

"I don't know why you're here, Steve, but I'm so glad you are."

"I'm here because Charlie Evans called me, Sam. Said you needed me, so, here I am."

"The Senior Chief also called me, Sam. What is going on between you and your sister?"

"Caroline has totally lost it, Dad. She's allowed her personal issues to spill over into duty hours, and, today, she was blatantly insubordinate to me. Everyone at the base and on the _Coral Seas_ saw and heard her and I was forced to dress her down."

"Oh, Sam, you didn't do it in front of anyone, did you?"

"No, Mom. Unlike Caroline, I had more consideration for my sister than to humiliate her in public. . . This has got to stop; now! Caroline's irrational obsession is not only putting her marriage in jeopardy; it's also ruining her career in the Navy. . . And it's destroying my relationship with my sister."

(And Sam dissolves into a fresh round of tears as Steve tightens his arms around her and looks helplessly at Libby and Mike over the top of her head. Tension, so thick it could be cut with a knife, fills the room, and now Steve is getting more than a little angry at his sister-in-law. The only saving grace is the sound of Rosa's voice murmuring softly to Emily as she brings the baby to her mother. Sam lifts her tear-filled eyes questioningly to Steve as Rosa was at their house with the babies that morning. Wanting to ease the hurt he sees in Sam's beautiful eyes, Steve gives her an encouraging little smile.)

"I went by our house and picked up Rosa and Emily and Eric on my way over here, Beautiful. Figured seeing Emily might cheer you up."

"You figured right, Sailor, but, then, you've always known what to do to make me feel better. I love you, Steve."

"Right back at you, Sam."

(Sam takes Emily from Rosa and she and Steve sit down on one of the comfortable sofas with Steve's arm protectively around Sam's shoulders while she cuddles their daughter. Libby and Mike take in the sweet scene before them and thank God that, at least, one of their daughters is happy and secure in her marriage. Taking his wife's hand, Mike pulls Libby out onto their deck so they can talk without disturbing Sam and Steve.)

"Libby, I think it's time we had a talk with Caroline. Her behavior is reprehensible and it's affecting more than just her personal life."

"I realize that, Mike, but I'm not at all sure I know what to do about it; I don't know what to say to her."

"I know exactly what _I_ want to say to that young lady. The first thing she needs to be reminded of is the fact that she is an Officer in the United States Navy, that her sister is her Commanding Officer. Regardless of their personal relationship, Caroline _will_ demonstrate the proper courtesy and respect to Sam at all times when they are on duty. Secondly, she needs to remember that her behavior while on duty or in uniform reflects not only on her, but her family, friends, the Navy, and the whole of the United States Armed Forces."

"You're thinking like and Admiral and not a father, Mike."

"Because I _am_ an Admiral, Libby! Insubordination in military ranks is an extremely dangerous thing; it breeds contempt! If Caroline continues to disrespect Sam, and Sam does nothing about it, the rest of the Officers and enlisted personnel under Sam's command will lose any and all respect for her. Sam's career in the Navy will be over! Do you want that to happen?"

"Of course not, but Caroline is our daughter, too, and yelling at her is _not_ going to solve anything!"

(Now Libby and Mike are arguing and their voices are getting increasingly louder. Sam and Steve exchange worried looks and Steve gets up and walks over to the door so that he can look out onto the deck. His in-laws have "squared off" and are standing mere inches apart; both of them extremely angry.)

"I don't intend to yell at Caroline, Libby, but someone's got to talk some sense into her! If I have to do it as a superior Officer instead of her father, so be it!"

"She's hurting, Mike!"

"And you don't think the rest of us aren't?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Damn it, Libby, if anyone knows how painful it is to want a child and not be able to have one it's us; you and me! I certainly don't remember you acting like Caroline has been when we lost those four babies, and I hope to God I didn't, either! What right does Caroline have to think she's the only person on Earth who's ever gone through this?"

"She's not thinking straight right now!"

"Well, she damned well should be!"

"Caroline's never really gotten over the hurtful things those children said to her all those years ago and it's my fault for not taking the time to explain things to her."

"Caroline is not ten years old anymore! She's a grown woman and it's high time she started acting like an adult. Her selfish, irresponsible attitude is hurting everyone around her; and it is most certainly _not_ your fault, Libby, any more than it's mine!"

"We should have talked to her, Mike! We should have explained why she had no brothers and sisters!"

"And, as you told Danny this morning, she was only ten years old! What would we have said? How would we have explained something we didn't understand ourselves?"

"Then, we should have done it when she was old enough to understand!"


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 10, 2012**

(Caroline's cellular phone rings just as she is finishing up her report on the training exercise and she automatically answers it without looking at the caller I.D.)

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Grace. What are you up to this afternoon?"

"Just calling to make sure you were going to pick me up on your way home from the base. You and Danno promised to take me out to dinner tonight, remember?"

"Oh, Sweetie, I'd forgotten! Tell you what, I'm just about finished for the day so I'll pick you up in about twenty minutes, okay?"

" 'Kay. Love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Grace."

(As soon as she ends the call, Caroline is overcome by a sense of shame because of the things she said to Sam about Grace that morning. She realizes that she was, in a sense, taking her anger at Danny out on Grace and, in that, she was wrong. She also realizes that, even though she is still incredibly upset with her husband, they are going to have to do their best to act as normally as possible while Grace is with them. With no more time to dwell on the situation, Caroline calls Danny to give him a heads up. . . .

Grace Williams may be a little girl but she's not stupid. The more she watches Mom and Danno as they sit in the restaurant waiting on their order, the more convinced she is that something's wrong. The two adults are being so polite to one another that it's getting a little, well, sickening. They're both smiling a lot but their smiles don't quite make it to their eyes. There are a _lot_ of uncomfortable silences. Yep, Mom and Danno are having a fight and they don't want Grace to know. Too late!)

"Danno?"

"Yes, Monkey?"

"Why are you and Mom fighting?"

"Um, what makes you think we're fighting?"

" 'Cause you're acting just like Mommy and Stan do when they're fighting."

"Do Stan and Mommy fight a lot, Grace?"

"Don't change the subject, Danno. What are you and Mom fighting about?"

"Your father and I aren't really fighting, Sweetie; we're just having a little difference of opinion."

"Nope. You're fighting."

(In spite of the fact that they truly _are_ fighting, Danny and Caroline put their anger aside for the moment and look helplessly at one another. Neither of them wants to upset Grace, but it's obvious that their efforts at trying to hide things from her are all for nothing.)

"Okay, Monkey, you're right. Mom and I are having a disagreement about something, but we'll work it out."

"What are you disagreeing about?"

"Oh, you know, just grown up stuff."

"What kind of grown up stuff?"

"The kind that little girls wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

(Steve wanders into their bedroom to find Sam standing at the window gazing out into the darkness with a worried frown on her beautiful face. She was upset when she got to her parents' house this afternoon, and, now, hours later, she's even more upset. Sam looks so miserable standing there that it sends another spurt of anger at Caroline through Steve. Walking up behind his wife, he puts his arms around her slender waist and pulls her back against the solid wall of his muscled chest.)

"As hard as it may be to believe right now, Sweetheart, we're all going to get through this rough spot."

"I know, but how many people are going to be hurt and how deeply in the process? First Caroline and Danny were fighting, then Caroline and me, and now Mom and Dad are, too. How far is this going to go, Steve?"

"I don't know, Beautiful, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You won't go through this alone."

"What hurts me more than anything, Steve, is the fact that my sister is in such incredible pain and I can't do anything about it. Caroline and I have always been able to communicate so well with one another; we've always _understood_ one another, but, this time, I just cannot get a handle on how to help her. I thought that, if I took a hard line approach with her today, it would snap her out of the fog she's been in for a while now, but it didn't work. . . You should have seen her this morning when she was telling me about the incredibly romantic evening Danny planned for them last night and how much she enjoyed it. I swear, Steve, she was gushing like a teenager and she was genuinely happy. Yet, this afternoon, she had gone back to her 'dark place' again. It's almost like she's two different people."

"Danny said something about wanting the woman he married back earlier today. What have we missed here, Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"Caroline didn't just jump off the deep end overnight. When did her personality first start noticeably changing?"

"Where are you going with this, Steve?"

"I'm not really sure, Sam, but I think we need a new approach to this whole problem; treat it like an investigation."

"An investigation?"

"Yeah, you know, set up a time line, ask questions, look for evidence."

"Evidence? What kind of evidence?"

"I'm not really sure, Beautiful, but there's got to be something we're overlooking."

"You know, you just may be onto something here, Sailor."

"Maybe and maybe not, but it can't hurt to give it a try."

"Absolutely."

(Grace has been looking from Caroline to Danny and back again with her arms crossed in front of her and an expression on her little face that is remarkably like one of her Uncle Steve's, as she waits for one or both of them to tell her why they're fighting. Both of the adults have a "deer-in-the-headlights" expression, but the also realize that they're going to have to tell Grace _something_. Glancing briefly at Danny, Caroline tries to explain and what she says definitely gets Danny's attention.)

"Did you know that grown ups can be very selfish and inconsiderate people sometimes and throw temper tantrums like little kids, Grace? Because they can, and, for the past few months, _I've_ been doing exactly that."

"You have?"

"I have. I'm afraid that I've been behaving very badly with Danno, and Aunt Sam, and, . . Your Daddy can be a very patient man when he wants to be, and he's been very patient and understanding with me, but he finally reached a point where he didn't want to put up with my bad attitude anymore and I don't blame him. Of course, I was so intent on getting my way that I didn't stop to think about how I was hurting your father, so now, . . ."

"So now you and Danno have to kiss and make up."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 10, 2012**

(Danny is stunned! When Caroline called him to remind him they were supposed to take Grace to dinner, she had, in no uncertain terms, told him that, although they were going to put up a good "front" for Grace's sake, she was still highly upset with him and that wasn't going to change any time soon. Now, here she is less than two hours later taking the blame for the whole situation and making him out to be the poor, innocent victim! He's grateful for the change in his wife's attitude, but he's also apprehensive. Caroline's behavior for the past few months has been progressively getting more and more erratic, but tonight. . Tonight, she's behaving like a female version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde; like someone's flipped a switch to turn her from one person into another. Did she mean what she just said or is this sudden change of heart solely for Grace's benefit? Are they going to go home after dropping Grace off and make love the way the did when they were first married or is Caroline going to slam the bedroom door in his face? The conflict within Danny is raging and it only worsens when Caroline shyly reaches across the table and takes his hand in both of hers, a sweet smile on her beautiful face and love shining from her eyes. He realizes that both his wife and his daughter are looking at him expectantly, but he honestly doesn't have the slightest idea what to do at this particular moment in time. And, _that_ is, perhaps, what scares him the most. His heart wins out over his head, however, and Danny places his free hand on top of Caroline's as he leans forward in his chair and kisses her softly much to Grace's delight.)

"There, all better!"

"I agree, Grace. Your Daddy's kisses always make everything all better."

(Mike stands out on his back deck and sips on a glass of Scotch while he ponders the day's events. Both of his daughters are stressed out and upset with each other, his sons-in law are suffering a similar fate, although Danny seems to be worse off than Steve, and he and Libby got into a major spat and did so in front of Sam and Steve. After the children and Rosa left, Libby went about cooking dinner without saying a word to him and glaring at him the entire time they were eating. She left the table, picked up a book, and settled herself on one end of their sofa in the den pointedly sending him a silent message that he could take care of cleaning up, and now, hours later, she _still_ hasn't spoken to him. After cleaning up from dinner, Mike sat in his recliner less than three feet from his wife and channel-surfed until he finally settled on a World War II documentary, although he couldn't say what specifically the program was about if his life depended on it. Libby finally put down her book and headed upstairs, and shortly afterward he heard the distinct sound of their jetted tub. In all the years they've been married, he and Libby have never gone to be angry with one another, and he'll be damned if it's going to happen tonight. Striding back into the house, locking the door, and sitting his tumbler on the kitchen counter, Mike heads upstairs with a determined expression on his handsome face and walks straight into the master bath, stripping off his clothes as he goes. By the time he reaches the large tub where Libby is relaxing with her eyes closed, he has become a man on a mission and his wife is his objective. Libby's eyes pop open just as Mike steps into the tub and she doesn't have a chance to say a word because Mike pulls her into his arms and his mouth meets hers in a kiss that leaves no doubt as to his intentions. . . .

Caroline's sweet disposition did not change after they dropped Grace off at Rachel's and Stan's, and Danny is figuratively holding his breath as he parks in their garage and they head into the house. He has just stepped across the threshold of their bedroom behind Caroline when she suddenly stops and whirls around to face him; one slender hand coming up to gently rest on his mouth.)

"I need to say something to you, Danny, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt me until I'm through . . . I'm sorry. I know that that's a pretty lame apology, but it _is_ a sincere one. I honestly don't know what's been wrong with me lately, but I do know that I've been a total and complete bitch to you and everyone else I love. I realized just how horrible I've been tonight at the restaurant when Grace started interrogating us. . . I love you with every fiber of my being, Danny, and I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, Gorgeous. I love you, too, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make our marriage work. . We're going to look back on this one day and kick ourselves six ways for Sunday, but we will get through this, Caroline; together."

"Promise me something, Danny. Promise me that, if I ever again start acting like a total jerk, that you'll stop me before I hurt you any more than I already have."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 11, 2012**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had received some requests for, and I quite, "some serious Libby and Mike time", so I decided to experiment and put a little something out there for those readers. If this is what you guys had in mind, please let me know and I'll add to it from time to time. As one reader put it, "just because they have grown children and grandchildren doesn't mean _their_ love life came to a grinding halt!" Also, I'd like to take this opportunity to publicly thank FicreaderT for some simply marvelous suggestions for this, and other, stories. You've got a great head on your shoulders, Ma'am, and I pray I can do justice to your ideas! Michelle**

(The next week passes in relative calm and Caroline seems to have gotten over whatever it is that had a hold of her, much to the relief of the rest of her family, especially her husband. She and Sam are, once again, back in sync while on duty, and even Senior Chief Evans and the other pilots and RIOs in their flight are happy. Danny has exactly what he wanted; his sweet, loving wife back and they are happier than they've been in months. Not one word is spoken between them about Caroline's failure to conceive and Danny is praying that she's put it out of her mind and can relax so that it might actually happen. . .

Libby and Mike, who are acting like newlyweds, much to the delight and amusement of their children, have decided to throw a cook-out at their house for everyone and make it an all day affair. Sam and Steve, Caroline and Danny, and Kono and Tony, along with Emily and Eric, arrive at the Thrasher's house around seven in the morning to help get everything set-up, and are a little surprised that the house is very quiet and Libby and Mike don't appear to be up yet. _That_ fact is particularly puzzling because the Thrashers are both known to be early risers. The three couples all look at one another questioningly and Danny pulls out his cellular phone and hits the speed dial for his father-in-law. Mike doesn't answer until the fourth ring, again, something that is very unusual, and, when he does, he sounds a little, well, breathless.)

"Danny!"

"Hey, Mike, everything okay?"

" 'Course everything's okay. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you do know that it's, like, ten after seven and you did ask us to come over and help set-up for the cookout, so we were all wondering where you and Libby were."

"Oh, um, we . . Overslept, Danny."

"_Overslept_?"

"Yes, we, uh, stayed up rather late last night watching a, uh, a movie. We'll be right down."

(Danny is having a really difficult time controlling his mirth while he's on the phone with his father-in-law and, when he ends the call, he can't help but snicker. The rest of them have caught on as well, and, Caroline is all but laughing out right with the rest of them not far behind.)

"Oh my God! We just 'caught' our parents!"

"This is wrong on so many levels!"

"What, Sam, that our parents were, . . You know, or that we actually caught them?"

" 'You know', Caroline? Really?"

"Well, what do you want me to say, Sam?"

"You know what? Nothing. I think we all get the picture!"

(And the two young women dissolve into laughter and are joined by everyone else standing on the Thrasher's back deck. Upstairs in the master bedroom, Libby and Mike are also finding it difficult not to laugh out loud at the situation in which they find themselves.)

"You realize that we're never going to live this down, don't you?"

"Why should that bother us, Mike? I would think that the children would appreciate knowing that their parents still love each other after all these years."

"I'm pretty sure they already know that, Libby,"

"Well, now they just have that much more proof."

(A couple of minutes later, Mike sprints down the stairs and unlocks the kitchen door for the group waiting on the back deck with a slightly red face. However, not a one of the six younger people on the deck says a word and pile into the house setting down baby carriers, diaper bags, and bowls of salad and baked beans they brought for the cookout.)

"You know, you all have a key to this house, why didn't you just unlock the door and come on in?"

(At that comment, everyone pretty much stops in their tracks, and Mike realizes why them using their keys would_ not_ have been a very good idea. Glances are exchanged and that's it. All of them, including Mike, start laughing. Without saying another word, Mike heads back upstairs to grab a shower and get ready for the day while Sam, Caroline, and Kono start working in the kitchen and Steve, Danny, and Tony start getting the grill and deck ready for company. Caroline heads outside for a minute and Kono takes the opportunity to talk with Sam.)

"I'm glad Caroline and Danny got it together; he can be a real bear to work with otherwise."

"So can my sister, but, yeah, I don't know what was going on with Caroline, but I'm glad she's worked through it; for all our sakes. . I worry about her, Kono."

"I know you do, Sam, and, to be perfectly honest, I'm a little worried about her, too. I mean, when you consider that it didn't take either one of us long to get pregnant, and poor Caroline . . . Well, it has to be hard for her."

"Yes, it does, but she's a strong person and she has all of us. Besides, I think that, when any of us least expect it, she's going to find that she is, indeed, pregnant."

(By the time Tony's SEALs and their families and Lana and Chin have arrived and Danny has picked up Grace from Rachel's and Stan's and Rosa has also arrived, everything's ready except the chicken and ribs which are on the grill. With help from Mike and Libby, Rosa has not only bought a small but very nice house not far from them, purchased a car and renewed her long-expired driver's license, but she has also made several investments which seem to be doing quite well. She is settling into life in Hawaii very well and has fit right in to the family. Rosa volunteers to stay at the house with Emily and Eric while everyone else heads down to the beach for a while. Everything seems to be fine for a while, but Danny notices that Caroline's enthusiasm has dimmed a little and he wants to know why. She's sitting on the beach watching Steve and Tony chase their wives in and out of the surf and being very quiet so Danny sits down next to her.)

"Hey, Gorgeous, what's up?"

"Just thought I'd take a little break. . . . Did you know that Casey Landry is pregnant?"

(Casey Landry is the wife of one of the SEALs on Tony's team and a very sweet young woman. Danny is beginning to get a bad feeling.)

"She doesn't look pregnant."

"They just found out. She's due in about seven months."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I said I'm fine, Danny. Do you think I'm going to go off the deep end every time someone we know announces they're expecting a baby?"

"Of course not, I just. . . I love you, Caroline; I don't want to see you hurt."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 12, 2012**

(Learning that Casey Landry was pregnant did, indeed, send Caroline back into the exceedingly "dark" place she had so recently left. For the remainder of the time at her parents' cookout, she had smiled and politely chatted with others, even going so far as to talk with Casey and her husband, Nick, and tell them how happy she was for both of them, but her smile never quite made it to her eyes. Those closest to her noticed her change in attitude, but didn't say anything so as not to spoil the outing. When Caroline and Danny got home that night, she took a shower and got into bed, telling Danny that she was really tired and turning her back to him when he made an attempt to make love to her. Deciding that he shouldn't press the point, Danny had lain awake long after his wife had fallen asleep. . . .

It's been about a week and a half since the Thrasher's cookout and Caroline's attitude has progressively gotten worse. She is scheduled to make a presentation to a brand new group of RIOs who have recently arrived at the base and Adm. Henderson, who has quietly been observing her behavior for a while, has decided to sit in on the session. Sam, who is addressing a new group of pilots at the same time, is in another lecture hall on a different floor and has no idea that Adm. Henderson is watching Caroline. She decides to head down to catch the end of her sister's briefing, quietly slips into the auditorium and takes a seat next to Adm. Henderson but doesn't like the expression on the man's face. Adm. Henderson is one of the best C.O.s Sam has ever served under and it takes a great deal to make him angry, but the expression on his face does not bode well for someone. Sam is praying that her sister is not the cause of the Admiral's displeasure. Unfortunately, Sam's prayers go unanswered as Adm. Henderson waits until the majority of the people attending the presentation have left the room and then strides to the front of the room where Caroline is putting her notes into her briefcase. Sam, following the Admiral's tersely issued order to accompany him, stands slightly behind and to the side him as he addresses Caroline with a worried expression on her face.)

"Lt. Williams, a word, please."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Lieutenant, I would appreciate it if you could explain to me why you felt it necessary to demean some of the officers who asked questions at the end of your presentation."

"Sir?"

"Please do not insult my intelligence by pretending you don't know what I'm talking about, Lieutenant. I was sitting in the back of the room, as was Cmdr. McGarrett, and heard everything that was said. You responded to the last two individuals who asked questions in an extremely condescending manner and, in effect, proceeded to embarrass them in front of the entire assembly. I want you to tell me why you felt that was necessary."

"Sir, the two individuals you are referring to, Ensigns Moore and Durden, are fresh out of flight school and have never actually flown as RIOs before. However, both of them should have known the answers to their questions as it was information they should have learned in flight school, and I wanted them to understand that they're going to have to be better prepared or they won't fly at all."

"That, Lieutenant, is not your call. Cmdr. McGarrett is in charge of Flight Ops and all personnel assigned there. Humiliating those two officers in front of their peers was beneath you, and, quite frankly, I am surprised at your behavior. I have also noticed that your attitude has become quite negative recently. Would you care to explain why?"

"Those two officers deserved to be taken down a notch or two because, unless they get their heads on straight, no one is going to want to fly with them. As for my attitude, Admiral, I see nothing wrong in trying to protect everyone involved, including Ensigns Moore and Durden!"

(Sam is visibly cringing and desperately praying that her sister will shut up before she says something that will get her court-martialed. What Caroline has already said, and the manner in which she said it, is more than enough to get her into some seriously hot water with the base commander. Caroline, however either doesn't realize that she's on thin ice or she doesn't care. Adm. Henderson is not amused and his voice is deadly quiet.)

"You are being insubordinate, Lieutenant, and you are very close to finding yourself on report."

"For what, Admiral? I'm only trying to ensure the safety of the personnel assigned to this base."

(Behind Adm. Henderson, Sam is frantically shaking her head but Caroline completely ignores her.)

"You have absolutely no regard whatsoever for my opinion! Then, again, you apparently believe you know what's best in this situation although you aren't a pilot or RIO and never have been!"

"Consider yourself on report, Lt. Williams. Cmdr. McGarrett and I will discuss this incident further and the Commander will inform you of my decision regarding your punishment!"

(Without another word, Adm. Henderson turns on his heel and walks rapidly from the room. Sam, stunned disbelief written all over her face, turns toward her sister and is even more shocked to see Caroline calmly placing folders in her briefcase and looking perfectly calm.)

"Are you out of your mind? You have just been a complete and total smart ass to the base commander!"

"Who, as I said, is neither a pilot nor a RIO and hasn't the slightest idea of what needs to be done here!"

"What needs to be done is that you need to get yourself under control! Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be for me to convince Adm. Henderson not to bring you up on charges?"

"Let him."

"Let him? _Let him?_ My God, Caroline, this is your _career_ we're talking about here!"

"What do you care about my career? You've got everything you've ever wanted in life!"

"Know what? I'm leaving before you stupidly say something else you shouldn't! I don't know what the Hell's wrong with you, Caroline, but you'd better stop and think long and hard about what you're doing before you totally ruin you life!"

"Yeah, a lot you care!"

"I _do_ care! You're my sister and I love you very much! I do not want to see you destroy yourself, but I can only do so much to protect you!"


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 12, 2012**

(Sam heads straight to Adm. Henderson's office but his secretary informs her that the Admiral has already left the base for the day as he has a meeting downtown with the Mayor. Realizing that there is nothing she can do until the next morning to try and diffuse the Admiral's anger at her sister, Sam goes into her office and tries to figure out what her next move should be. If she calls her father, he will, understandably, be extremely upset with Caroline, and may resort to yelling at her himself. If she calls her mother, Libby will also be upset with Caroline but will also be extremely worried. If she calls Danny, well, there's no telling how he will react. The problem is Sam _needs_ to talk to someone about what just happened because she is at a loss as to how to deal with her sister, so she does what she should have done in the first place; she calls Steve.)

"Hey, Beautiful, I was just thinking about calling you. How'd you like to go out to dinner with Kono and Tony?"

"Caroline's in serious trouble, Steve, and I don't know if I can fix it this time."

"Whoa, Sam, slow down."

"Didn't you hear me? Caroline has finally screwed the pooch BIG TIME!"

"What'd she do, Sam?"

(And Sam proceeds to bring Steve up to speed on what just happened with Adm. Henderson. When she gets through, Steve emits a low whistle.)

"This is so not good."

" 'Ya think? Come on, Steve, I seriously need help here!"

"I hear you, Sam. How long before you can leave the base?"

"Right now."

"Okay, I'm going to get Kono and Tony to meet us at the house and we'll order take out. Maybe the two of them can help us come up with a game plan."

"Fine, but I don't think I can eat anything. In fact, I feel like throwing up right now."

"Calm down, Sweetheart. I know this is looking bad, but we'll figure something out."

"God, Steve, I certainly hope so."

(After both Adm. Henderson and Sam left the lecture hall, Caroline headed straight to her office, grabbed her cover, and left the base for the day. A slow, burning anger at the Admiral and her sister is building inside of her and she is furious. How dare Adm. Henderson question her judgment and how dare Sam be so condescending! She's getting damned sick and tired of her holier-than-thou, sanctimonious sister interfering in her life! . . .

Danny, completely unaware of what's been going on with his wife, gets home to find Caroline cooking dinner. The tantalizing aroma coming from the kitchen makes his mouth water, and the sight of his beautiful wife whets his appetite for something other than food. Smiling when she sees him come through the door, Caroline pours her husband a glass of wine and gives him a soft kiss after handing him the wine glass.)

"How was your day, Romeo?"

"Good; cleared most of the paperwork off my desk. You?"

"I had a great day. I, too, am all caught up on my paperwork and I had a really great group of RIOs at my presentation this afternoon. They were probably the best group of newbies we've had in a while and they asked some really good questions."

"Outstanding! So, something smells wonderful; what is it?"

"Home made lasagna. I made extra the last time we had it, so I pulled it out of the freezer and it should be ready in about twenty minutes."

(Sam gets home before Steve does and, after changing out of her uniform and into a pair of jeans and a tank top, she pours herself a glass of wine and tries to calm down. Rosa is well aware that something has upset Sam greatly, but is wise enough to simply give the younger woman a hug and head out after Sam tells her the Montgomery's are coming over for dinner. When Steve, with Kono and Tony right behind him, walks into the house, he finds a very pale and worried Sam pacing anxiously in the living room. Walking straight to her, he pulls her into his strong arms and gives her a hug and kiss hoping to relieve some of her stress. The relief on his wife's face is evident and Steve prays that they can figure out a solution to the problem at hand while he grabs a couple of beers for him and Tony and a wine glass for Kono from the kitchen. Once they all have drinks, Sam proceeds to tell them exactly what happened at the base. . . .

Caroline and Danny have just finished loading the dishwasher after dinner and Caroline turns slightly and slides her arms around his neck as she presses her body close to his. Smiling slightly, Danny pulls her to him and proceeds to kiss her soundly, sending up a prayer of thanks when Caroline returns his kiss eagerly. Slipping an arm under her knees, Danny sweeps Caroline up and into his strong arms and carries her into their bedroom where he gently lays her on their bed and kisses her softly and sweetly until she's had all she can stand and begins to pull his clothes from his body. She has just gotten his shirt off when his cellular phone rings. . .

Tony is in the middle of offering a few suggestions as to how Sam might handle the situation with Adm. Henderson when Steve's cellular phone rings and Danny's name and number appear. He takes the call, listens for a few moments, turning very pale and fear appearing on his face in the space of a few seconds, and, ending the call, turns to the others.)

"Gracie was hit by a car a little while ago; she's on her way to the hospital right now. The H.P.D. officer who called Danny told him it was bad, really bad. We need to go."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 12, 2012**

(After speaking with an extremely distraught Rachel and assuring her they were on their way, Danny briefly explained the situation to Caroline and then called H.P.D. Seeing that her husband is in no shape to drive them anywhere, Caroline grabs the keys to the Camaro, shoves Danny toward the passenger's seat, and gets behind the wheel. In a matter of minutes, they are on their way to the hospital. The fact that Danny did not argue at all when Caroline insisted she would drive is a testament to how upset he really is, and Caroline is very, very grateful that he also called Steve while they're en route to the E.R. When they reach the E.R., they are shown to a waiting area where Rachel, looking like she's about to collapse at any moment is sitting all alone. She looks up as Caroline and Danny enter the room and shoots to her feet. Without hesitation, Danny immediately goes to her and hugs her tightly for a moment and Caroline does the same. They then take seats on either side of Rachel and Caroline gently pats her shoulder while Danny takes both her hands in his and tries to offer her some of his strength.)

"What happened, Rachel?"

"Grace and I were shopping and were walking back to the car when an SUV came flying around the end of the row where we'd parked and swerved in our direction. I was looking in my purse for my keys at the moment and Grace. . . Grace saw them coming and shoved me out of the way. . . "

(The poor woman nearly collapses from the fresh torrent of tears that flood her eyes and Danny gathers her in his arms and holds her close while she attempts to regain control. Although she understands that Rachel is naturally upset and that Danny is only trying to comfort her, Caroline is beginning to feel uncomfortable. After all, Rachel and Danny are Grace's parents and she is an outsider. Watching as her husband holds the other woman tightly and gently rubs her back as she sobs in his arms also causes a spurt of jealousy to run through Caroline. Deciding that, perhaps, her presence is not only unnecessary but unwanted at the moment, Caroline stands up, mutters something about getting everyone coffee, and walks out of the waiting room. Once she is outside the room, she walks outside and sits on a bench near the door to the E.R. staring off into space. One part of her is telling her that she has absolutely no reason to be jealous of Rachel; after all, she and Danny are divorced and have been for some time. Rachel is now married to Stan and they are seemingly happy. On the other hand, it is Danny who is holding Rachel tightly and murmuring words of comfort to her right now not Stan . . .

Tony had called Rosa as soon as Steve told them what had happened and she was at Sam's and Steve's house not long after to sit with Emily and Eric while the McGarretts and the Montgomerys go to the hospital. The two couples arrive just as Lana and Chin are parking and they all head inside and are quickly directed to the family waiting area where Danny is still holding Rachel; Caroline is nowhere to be seen. Excusing herself, Lana heads back to the E.R. to see if she can find out what's happening with Grace while the other five people join Danny and Rachel. Sam and Kono immediately go to the sobbing woman and Kono takes Danny's place on one side of Rachel while Sam sits on the other and they both do their best to comfort her while Danny, appearing to be scared nearly to death, stands up to talk to Steve, Tony, and Chin.)

"What happened, Danny?"

"All I know right now is that Rachel and Grace were walking back to Rachel's car after shopping and an SUV came flying around the corner, swerved, and hit Grace. . Who apparently saw them coming and shoved her mother out of the way. Damn, why won't they tell us anything?"

"Hold on, Danny. Lana just went back there to see what she can find out."

"Thanks, Chin. . . You guys see Caroline on your way in?"

"No. Didn't she come with you?"

'Yeah. She said something about getting us all coffee but that was about twenty minutes ago. Thought she'd be back by now."

"I'll go see if I can find her."

"Thanks, Tony."

(The fact that Caroline is glaringly missing is not lost on anyone and Sam sends a worried look in Steve's direction over Rachel's bowed head. Caroline should be with her husband right now, but, with the way she's been acting lately, there's no telling where she is or what she's doing. Sam is seconds away from excusing herself to join Tony in his search for her sister when Libby and Mike rush into the room looking beyond worried. Libby immediately goes to Danny and pulls him into a tight hug while Mike puts an arm around them both. Having held his fear in check for so long in an effort to take care of Rachel, Danny comes perilously close to breaking down and has to make a real effort to keep it together. After reassuring Danny that she and Mike are there for him and aren't going anywhere, Libby steps over to Rachel and takes Sam's seat. Sending her husband a look, Sam steps out into the hallway with Steve right behind her and already on his cellular phone.)

"Tony, have you found Caroline, yet? . . . 'Kay, keep looking. Sam and I will check the parking lot. . . . Yeah, you, too."

"Well?"

"Tony's checked the cafeteria, the Chapel, and the garden but hasn't found her yet."

"Where the Hell is she, Steve?"

"I don't know but she picked a fine time to pull a disappearing act!"


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 12, 2012**

(After a few more minutes of frantic searching, Sam and Steve locate Caroline sitting in the Camaro with tears slowly sliding down her face. Caroline seems to be off in her own little world and doesn't see either of them at first. Steve, well aware that Sam is furious with Caroline, hurting for Danny, and almost insane with worry about Gracie steps between Sam and the car so that he can run interference. While he's also angry at his sister-in-law, he knows his wife is out for blood and that he can't allow that to happen. Sam, although she doesn't like it one bit, allows Steve to take the lead and waits. Surprisingly, Steve's voice is very calm and non-threatening and he takes a very gentle approach to the situation.)

"What are you doing out here, Caroline?"

"I . . I just needed a few minutes."

"Danny's inside going totally crazy right now. He needs you."

"No, he doesn't. He has Rachel."

"Rachel's in worse shape than he is and her husband isn't here. Danny needs his wife right now."

"You're wrong. Danny hasn't so much as looked in my direction since we got here and he saw Rachel."

"I know you're upset, but Danny needs you and sitting out here by yourself isn't doing either one of you any good. Come on; come back inside with me and Sam."

(Much to Sam's amazement, Caroline looks up at Steve with a lost and forlorn expression on her face but she actually opens the door and gets out of the car. Steve smiles encouragingly and holds out his hand, and, miracle of miracles, Caroline takes it and allows him to gently pull her toward the building. Sam opens her mouth to say something but thinks better of it and follows her husband and sister silently, earning a grateful smile from Steve. .

When the three walk back into the waiting room, Libby and Kono are still sitting with Rachel and Danny is pacing the room like a caged tiger while Chin and Tony try to calm him down. Mike leans against the wall in one corner shrewdly taking in the scene before him. As soon as he sees Caroline, Danny grabs her and holds her tightly,)

"Where were you, Baby? I was so worried when you didn't come back!"

'I just needed to get away for a few minutes. Have we heard anything about Grace, yet?"

"Not yet. Lana is back in the E.R. now trying to get some information. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. . . Danny, I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's all right, but _please_ don't disappear on me again. I need you, Caroline."

(Lana, accompanied by a woman in scrubs, enters the room at that moment and all eyes immediately turn in the direction of the two women.)

"Lana! What's going on? How's Grace?"

"Danny, Rachel, this is Dr. Moody; she's a pediatric trauma specialist. Dr. Moody these are Grace's parents, Rachel Edwards and Danny Williams."

"Mrs. Edwards, Mr. Williams. I know you are all quite anxious for information about Grace's condition so I'll get right to the point. . Fortunately, Grace doesn't have any fractures or internal injuries and that is very good news. It would seem that she only received a glancing blow from the SUV that struck her so the physical trauma from the impact with the vehicle itself was minimal; just some bruises and scrapes. However, Grace was thrown into a parked vehicle and then to the pavement, and both were direct impacts. Her head struck first the vehicle and then the concrete causing a fairly severe head injury. According to what Mrs. Edwards and the paramedics have told us, Grace has been unconscious from the moment of impact. We're doing a CAT scat and an MRI of the brain to get a better idea of exactly what type of injury we're dealing with here. I can tell you that her vital signs are all very good, she's breathing on her own, and her EEG indicates a significant amount of brain activity; again, good news. Until I have the test results, I'm afraid I can't give you more specific information."

"How long will our daughter be unconscious, Dr. Moody?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Edwards. With injuries of this nature, particularly in children, it's impossible to predict when the patient will regain consciousness."

"But she _will_ come around, won't she?"

"We have every reason to believe she will. As soon as we've completed the scans, we'll be moving Grace to a private room and you can sit with her then. I will also be speaking with you again once I have reviewed the test results. The best thing you can do for Grace, and yourselves, right now, is keep a positive attitude. Children are very resilient; they bounce back much quicker than you or me. I'll have a nurse come and get you as soon as Grace is settled in her room."

(The doctor slips out of the room to return to the E.R., and there is silence for a few moments as Grace's family absorbs the information they've just been given. Rachel, looking scared, turns to Danny with a pleading expression on her face and he doesn't hesitate to go to her and put a reassuring arm around her shoulders as they both sit back down. Libby also resumes her seat on the other side of Rachel and does her best to encourage both of Grace's parents. Caroline, having been left standing alone, doesn't run again, but she finds a chair as far away from Danny and his ex-wife as she can, sits down, and settles in; her eyes never leaving her husband. Mike, deep into SEAL mode, watches Caroline closely and tries to figure out exactly what is wrong with his daughter.)


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 12, 2012**

(An hour later, a nurse notifies the group in the waiting room that Grace has been moved into a private room on the pediatric floor and that her parents may see her. Rachel and Danny start for the elevator, but Caroline hangs back. Turning around, Danny looks questioningly at his wife but she just gives him an encouraging smile.)

"Aren't you coming?"

"The nurse said Grace's _parents_ could see her, Danny; that's you and Rachel. I'll just wait here."

"You're also one of Grace's parents, Caroline."

"I'm her _step-mother_, Danny; it's not the same thing."

(But it is Rachel who walks back to Caroline and takes her hand; not Danny.)

"Please come with us, Caroline. I gave birth to Grace, but you have given her your love. She will be very upset if she wakes up and you aren't there to see her."

"Are you sure? I . . I don't want to intrude."

"Intrude? My daughter calls you 'Mom', too. She loves you, Caroline, and I know you love her, as well. Please?"

(And there really isn't anything Caroline can say or do except accompany Rachel and Danny as they go upstairs to sit with Grace with Lana showing them the way. The tension in the room eases considerably after the four people leave, and everyone else relaxes for just a moment. But it is a short moment as Steve goes into command mode and turns to Kono and Chin.)

"Kono, call H.P.D. and find out who's in charge of the investigation into the hit-and-run, and then get whoever it is on the phone; I want to talk to them. Chin, see what you can do about pulling security camera footage for the parking lot. I want to know who the Hell dared to hurt Gracie!"

(Both Kono and Chin are on their cellular phones in seconds to do Steve's bidding and he calls the Governor to bring her up to speed. Sam moves to sit down between her parents while Tony makes a coffee run for everyone. Both Libby and Mike are, naturally, upset about their granddaughter's injuries, but Mike has a strange look on his face and it worries both Libby and Sam.)

"Something is terribly wrong with Caroline."

"Well, of course, there is, Mike. She's upset about Grace."

"It's more than that, Libby. I've been watching her since we've been here. One minute she's the sweet, caring young woman we've known all her life and the next she seems to be a completely different person."

"Really, Mike, I don't think. . ."

"I watched it happen, Libby! I'm telling you; something is very wrong with our daughter!"

"Dad may be on to something, Mom. Steve and I were just talking about how her mood changes like someone flipping a light switch. Didn't you notice how she was looking at Rachel a little while ago?"

"Like she could have killed her without batting an eyelash."

"Exactly, Dad! I'm really worried about her!"

"Caroline's been upset about not being able to have a baby and now she's upset about Grace, and that's all there is to it!"

"There's more to it, Libby! I know you love her, _I_ love her dearly, but there is something wrong!"

"Mom, please listen to Dad!"

(Steve, having completed his phone call and overhearing the most of the conversation between his wife and her parents, adds his two cents' worth.)

"Listen to them, Libby. Something's going on with Caroline and somebody needs to find out what before it's too late."

"Too late? Too late for what?"

"For Caroline, for all of us."

(Caroline, Rachel, and Danny quietly enter Grace's hospital room and move to the bed. The little girl they all dearly love is lying in the middle of the huge bed with an I.V. running into the back of one of her little hands and an oxygen cannula in her nose. For all intents and purposes, she looks like she is sleeping, but the three adults know better. Caroline and Rachel sit in the two chairs, one on each side of the bed, and Danny, too restless to sit, slowly paces around the room. The three people keep a silent vigil as they wait for either Grace to wake up or the doctor to bring them news. Every so often, Caroline and Rachel send encouraging smiles across the bed to one another and to Danny. . . .

Five minutes after Steve issued his instructions, Kono walks over to him and hands him her cellular phone. Taking it from her hand, Steve walks over to a corner of the room to speak with the officer in charge of the accident investigation. Tony returns with coffee and hands it out while Chin is still trying to track down the security footage. Lana returns to the waiting room and joins Sam, Libby, and Mike. Snapping his cellular phone closed with a bit more force than necessary, Steve rejoins the group with a dark frown on his handsome face.)

"They've already tracked down the SUV. It belongs to a sixteen year old who was out joy riding with some of her friends. H.P.D.'s on their way to her house now to arrest her."

"Thank goodness. At least that's something positive we can tell Danny."

"Yeah, Lana, it is. Anything new with Gracie?"

"No, but Dr. Moody should have the scan results soon."

"How bad is it, Lana?"

"I can't tell you any more than Dr. Moody already has, Libby."

"But it could be . . . Very bad, couldn't it?"

"It could, but we really shouldn't go there right now. Remember what Dr. Moody said, we need to stay positive."

"And pray."

"Yes, Libby, and pray."


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 12, 2012**

(Half an hour after Caroline, Rachel, and Danny arrive in Grace's room, Dr. Moody joins them to give them the results of the CAT scan and MRI. All three of them are holding their breath and praying that the news is good.)

"The radiologist and I have both reviewed the results of the scans and, while there is some slight bruising, there doesn't appear to be any bleeding in the cranial cavity."

"Thank God!"

"So, Grace should be all right?"

"Indeed, she should, Mr. Williams. We've been monitoring her very closely since she was admitted, and were keeping her in a light, medically-induced coma until we were able to review the test results, but we're going to slowly wean her off the medication and allow her to wake up on her own. Now, as good as this news is, I must warn you that there may be some concerns when Grace does awaken."

"What kind of concerns, Doctor?"

"As I said, Mrs. Edwards, the scans indicate that there is some slight bruising of the brain, and any brain injury, no matter how slight, is cause for concern. Possible issues include memory loss, motor skill, vision, or speech impairment, seizures. . "

"Oh my God!"

"But it's also possible that Grace won't suffer from any of these issues, or, if she does, they will be temporary. We really won't know exactly how Grace will be affected until she wakes up. I'm sorry that I can't be more specific, but each patient is different. I know this is hard on you, but we're just going to have to be patient. Let me stress to you, again, that we have every, possible reason to believe that Grace will make a full recovery. Now, although Grace will probably sleep through the night due to the medication, I know that you're going to want to stay with her so I've asked the nurses to have a couple of cots brought up to the room, and the loveseat folds out into a bed. I've also asked that your family down in the waiting room be asked to come up so they can see Grace for a few minutes. I think they will all feel much better if they can see her for themselves. The nurses will be monitoring her closely throughout the night and they will call me immediately if they feel it necessary, and I'll be in to see Grace first thing in the morning. Do you have any more questions for me?"

(But neither Rachel nor Danny nor Caroline can think of anything that the doctor hasn't already covered. Rachel and Danny effusively thank Dr. Moody for taking care of their child and for her kindness, and Caroline smiles warmly at the woman as she leaves the room. Turning back toward the Grace, Caroline discovers Rachel and Danny standing on opposite sides of the bed discussing the sleeping arrangements.)

"You and Caroline take the cots, Rachel. I'm too keyed up to sleep, and, if I do get sleepy, I'll just fold out the loveseat."

"Are you sure, Danny? I'm worn out; drained, and I know you must be, as well."

"I'm still running on adrenaline so it'll probably be a while before I can even think about sleeping."

"All right, I'm just going to step out into the hall and try calling Stan again. His flight should have landed in Morocco by now. I'll just be a moment."

(Danny reaches across the bed and, taking Rachel's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, smiles at her.)

"She's going to be all right, Rachel. Our baby is going to be all right."

(Rachel returns Danny's smile for a moment before walking out the door; smiling at Caroline as she does. Caroline returns the smile Danny sends _her_ way but she is seething on the inside. How dare her husband flirt with his ex-wife in front of her? The only thing stopping Caroline from giving Danny a piece of her mind is the fact that Grace might wake up and overhear her and she does not want to upset the little girl. When Danny walks to her and tries to pull her into his arms, she jerks away, but the door opening to admit the rest of the family prevents him from saying anything for the moment. The others don't stay long at all because they all know that Rachel, Danny, and Caroline are just as exhausted as they are, if not more so, and they need to get some rest. Steve does take the time to tell them that H.P.D. has arrested the driver, and then he, and everyone else with the exception of Libby and Mike, are gone. The Thrashers make sure to spend a few minutes reassuring Rachel before speaking with Danny and then Mike asks Caroline to step out into the hall with him and Libby for a few minutes. Puzzled, she follows them into a waiting area at the end of the hallway where they can speak without disturbing anyone.)

"Are you all right, Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Are you sure? I know all this has been terribly upsetting, and I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm a little tired, Mom, but we all are. In fact, you and Dad should go home and get some rest yourselves."

"We will, dear, but you know that I can't rest until I'm sure all my children are all right."

"I promise you, Mom; I'm fine. Now that we know Grace is going to be all right, we're all fine, even Rachel. She, Danny, and I are going to stay with Grace tonight, so we'll all be with her if she wakes up before morning."

"All right, Caroline, but please don't hesitate to call us if you need anything."

"I will. . . I love you both very much, you know."

"Your mother and I love you, too, Sweetheart. . Remember what your mother said; call us if you need us at any time."

(Caroline watches her parents as they walk to the elevator and smiles and waves at them as they get into the elevator. As soon as they are out of sight, however, her smile disappears and she quickly walks back to Grace's room. Rachel and Danny have been alone entirely too long.)


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 13, 2012**

(Libby is quiet on the way home; too quiet, and Mike knows something is weighing heavily on her mind. He also knows that the best thing he can do right now is remain quiet and she'll eventually tell him what she's thinking. As soon as they get home, Libby grabs a blanket, takes Mike's hand, and pulls him down the steps of their back deck toward the beach. Once they've spread out the blanket and are comfortably settled, the stars shining brilliantly in the velvety night sky and the gentle sound of the surf crashing against the beach in the background, Libby turns to look at Mike and his heart twists as he sees the unshed tears in his wife's beautiful eyes.)

"You're right; there is something very wrong with our daughter. The question is, what is it and how can we help her?"

"The first thing we need to do is figure out what's wrong. I was talking with Sam and Steve earlier and we were all doing our best to pinpoint exactly when Caroline first started acting so out of character."

"She's been this way for months, Mike; ever since she realized that she wasn't going to be able to conceive right away."

"Yes, that upset her, Libby, but the children and I realized that Caroline didn't _really _start to behave so irrationally until about six weeks ago. What happened six weeks ago?"

"I. . . I have no idea. Certainly nothing of any consequence. At least, nothing that I'm aware of, Mike."

"Yeah, that's what Sam said, too, but there has to be something."

"Mike, what if. . . What if Caroline's . . Sick."

"Sick?"

"Yes. . . What if she. . . What if she has a . . Mental illness?"

"Libby!"

"As horrible as that thought is, Mike, we have to consider the possibility! _Caroline is our child!_ We have to do whatever is necessary to determine what is wrong and find a way to help her!"

"I know that, Libby, I just. . . All right, let's just slow down and think this through. The consensus is that all this started about six weeks ago. We need to talk with Caroline and Danny, and the sooner the better."

"Not until we know that Grace is all right, Mike."

(After getting home and finding that Rosa, bless her heart, has already put Emily down for the night, Sam heads straight for bed while Steve locks up. When he slips into bed next to Sam, she immediately turns over into his arms and gets as close to him as she possibly can. Steve would give anything to erase the worry from his wife's face, but, at the moment, there's nothing he can do except be there for her and hold her tightly.)

"I've been thinking, Steve, and I remember Caroline going to the E.R. at the base hospital a few weeks ago because she was all stuffed up; thought maybe she was coming down with a cold or something."

"Yeah? What'd the doctor say?"

"Don't know, but he grounded her for a couple of days and I had to fly with another RIO."

"You need to find out exactly what was wrong and what, if any, meds the doctor gave her and, as her C.O., you can get access to her medical records without her permission if you think she might pose a threat to her safety or that of the rest of the members of your flight."

"Yeah, but I don't want to go behind her back like that, Steve. Things are exactly great between the two of us as it is right now. Can you imagine how she'll react if I do?"

"I know you love your sister, Sam, but you've got to stop thinking like her sister and think like her commanding officer. Caroline's not just putting her own safety and career on the line here, Beautiful; she's putting everyone who works with her, _including you_, at risk, too."

"Steve. ."

"You know I'm right, Sam. Are you honestly going to tell me that you would have allowed things to get this far if it were anyone _other_ than your sister?"

"No."

"Okay, then. First thing in the morning, call the base hospital and talk with the doctor who treated her."

"Yeah, okay. Right after I call the hospital and find out how Gracie's doing."

(Caroline and Rachel have both curled up on the cots the nurses brought into Grace's room and have been sleeping for about half an hour, but Danny is too keyed up to sleep. Sitting in one of the chairs by his daughter's bed, Danny takes one Grace's little hands in his and kisses the back of it gently. Tears fills his eyes as he looks at his baby's precious face and he is so thankful that Grace's injuries aren't any more serious. _Please, God, let my little girl really be all right!_

A few minutes later, his gaze travels to the two women sleeping a few feet away. The past several hours have been hard on all of them, but Caroline has been . . . If he only knew what was wrong and what to do to fix it! How much longer is this going to go on? Danny loves his wife, but, earlier, when she angrily shoved him away after her parents left for the night, he came very close to telling her to go home and stay there. Grace was lying there unconscious with a head injury, everyone was scared to death, and Caroline wanted to act like his being kind and considerate to Grace's mother was tantamount to sleeping with Rachel! It's reached the point where Danny doesn't know how Caroline's going to react to anything he says or does at any given time, and he's, quite frankly, sick and tired of having to "tiptoe" around her for fear of setting her off. Danny makes up his mind then and there . . . As soon as he's sure Grace is going to be all right, he's going to sit Caroline down and force her to talk with him. He's going to explain, in no uncertain terms, exactly how he feels about her behavior and attitude, and he's going to give her an ultimatum; either get her act together or he's leaving. As painful as leaving Caroline would be, he believes it would be less painful for both of them in the long run.)


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 13, 2012**

(Caroline, Danny, and Rachel are all still sleeping, although passed out from sheer emotional exhaustion would be more accurate, the next morning when Grace finally wakes up. At first, she is confused and frightened at the strange surroundings, but, as the memory of what happened the day before returns, she realizes that she's in the hospital. Looking around, she sees her mother and Caroline sleeping on uncomfortable-looking cots and Danny sprawled on the loveseat near her bed. Grace is a sore and her head hurts a little and she's just plain scared.)

"Danno? . . Danno!"

"Grace! . . Hello, Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Not good. My head hurts, Daddy."

"I bet it does, Monkey. Hang on, I'll get the nurse to bring you something to make you feel better, okay?"

"Okay. Have you and Mommy and Mom been here the whole time?"

"Yes, Baby, the whole time. You didn't think we'd leave you alone, did you?"

"No, Daddy. Were Grandma and Grandpa and Aunt Sam and Uncle Steve here, too?"

"They were, and Kono and Tony and Aunt Lana and Uncle Chin, too."

"Why didn't they stay?"

"Because, Monkey, there's only so much room for cots in this room and they knew that your Mommy, and Mom and I wanted to stay with you."

"Oh."

(Both Caroline and Rachel, awakened by the sound of muted voices, join Danny at Grace's bedside and both are wearing smiles. Caroline moves to stand by her husband while Rachel walks to the other side of the bed and leans over to kiss her daughter's cheek.)

"Good morning, Grace, how are you feeling?"

"I'm sore all over and my head hurts."

"Oh, Grace, I'm so sorry, darling! You know, you're a very brave girl; you pushed me out of the way of that car."

"It was an SUV, Mommy."

(And it's then that all three adults know that Grace is going to be just fine. Danny had pushed the call button on the bed when Grace first told him her head hurt and the door opens to admit not only a nurse, but Dr. Moody, as well. The doctor makes short work of examining Grace and tells them that the little girl seems to be just fine. She also tells them that she wants to keep Grace in the hospital until the next day and run the scans again in the morning. If everything looks okay, she will allow Grace to go home the following afternoon. After assuring Grace that she may have whatever she wants to eat, meaning lots and lots or ice cream, at least, to Grace's way of thinking, the doctor bids them all a good day and heads out the door. The nurse gives Grace something for pain and she, too, leaves the family alone. Danny makes quick work of folding up both cots and pushing them into a corner of the room while Caroline and Rachel entertain Grace. Just as another nurse brings in Graces' breakfast tray, Libby and Mike, bearing a small vase of pink carnations, enter the room and manage to move Caroline, Rachel, and Danny away from the bed so they can dote on their granddaughter. Of course, Libby and Mike have an ulterior motive, and it soon becomes apparent when Libby glances over to the other three adults.)

"I know that none of you could have slept very well last night, and I'm sure you're all probably dying for a shower and change of clothes. Why don't you three run on home and take care of yourselves while Mike and I take care of Grace?"

"That sounds like a fine idea, Libby. I know _I _could use a shower. Caroline? Rachel?"

"Are you sure you don't mind, Libby?"

"Mind? Shame on you, Rachel; you know better than that!"

"Yes, I do, and please forgive me. I know you and Mike love Grace very much. . . Is it all right with you if we all run home and clean up a little, darling?"

"Sure, Mommy. I'll be just fine with Grandma and Grandpa."

"All right, then. We won't be gone long."

(And after they have all hugged and kissed Grace, the three adults leave. Libby and Mike exchange a worried glance because the only time Caroline said anything it was to Grace. They don't dwell on their concerns, however, as Grace immediately engages her grandfather in a discussion about scuba diving. . . .

The three part company in the parking lot with promises to meet back at the hospital in an hour and Caroline and Danny head home. They are both quiet on the drive; neither of them in any mood to talk at the moment. Caroline is still angry, and hurt, over the way Danny treated Rachel the night before. She is half-way convinced that Danny is still in love with his ex-wife, and what she witnessed the previous evening feeds her anger and doubt. Still, although the doctor assured them that Grace should be fine, Caroline doesn't want to say or do anything that might upset Danny any more than he is already. . .

Relieved that his daughter seems to be all right, Danny realizes that his thoughts of the night before regarding his relationship with Caroline were, most likely, the product of stress and anxiety, and should probably be forgotten. Looking over at the beautiful woman in the passenger's seat, his heart fills with love and he reaches over and takes her hand. The small smile she sends his way gives him hope that they can work out their differences and smooth out the rough spots in their marriage. . .

When they get home, Caroline heads straight for the shower and Danny joins her minutes later. Pulling her into his arms, he kisses her deeply, trying to infuse the kiss with all the love he has in his heart. Caroline returns his kiss and, within moments, they are lost in one another. By the time they are on their way back to the hospital, they are both laughing and flirting like teenagers, and Danny is most definitely having a great morning.)


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 13, 2012**

(Sam and Steve are at the hospital when Caroline and Danny get back, and Rachel has already returned, as well. Grace is sitting up in the bed and "holding court" with her mother, her grandparents, and her aunt and uncle dutifully playing her loyal subjects and the little girl couldn't be any happier. Apparently, Steve joined in on the diving discussion Grace and Mike were having when he and Sam arrived, and now he's decided to play devil's advocate. Mike had been giving Grace some "what if" scenarios in order to help her learn what she should do in an emergency situation, and Steve has given her one that is a classic "no win" scenario. Even Mike raised an eyebrow at his son-in-law when Steve threw the problem on the table, and Grace is giving her uncle a frown that looks exactly like one of his. Much to everyone's surprise, Steve in particular, Grace rises to the challenge.)

"That's not fair, Uncle Steve! There's no possible way that you could get out of that situation!"

"And that, Gracie, is the answer. Part of being a good diver is knowing when _not_ to dive. I'm glad to see you've been paying attention."

"Hmmph. 'Can't fool me, Uncle Steve; you were trying to cheat!"

"No I wasn't; I'm merely trying to make sure that you know what you're doing when you start diving."

(But Steve, like the rest of the adults, is having a hard time keeping a straight face because Grace has caught him red-handed and they all know it. Danny is extremely relieved to see that Grace is feeling better and all seems to be well. What pleases him most, however, is the fact that Caroline is back to being the woman he fell in love with. Sam and Steve don't stay long as they both have to go to work, and Sam tells Caroline that she'll take care of filing an emergency leave request for Caroline when she gets to the base. Promising Grace they'll come back that evening, the two head out. Libby and Mike leave a little later and the lead investigator for the hit-and-run comes by the hospital to speak with both Grace and Rachel. He asks if he can speak with Rachel in the waiting room before he talks with Grace and she agrees leaving Caroline and Danny with Grace. The little girl looks from one to the other with another Steve-like frown on her face and her arms crossed in front of her. Caroline and Danny are confused until Grace finally speaks.)

"You've been fighting again, haven't you?"

"What makes you think that, Sweetie?"

"Because, Mom, you and Danno keep looking at each other and, when you do, you get all red in the face. That means you just kissed and made up 'cause you were fighting. Again."

"You're absolutely right, Grace, Danno and I had another little disagreement, but it's okay now. Promise."

"Danny?"

"Mom's right, Monkey. Everything's fine."

"Okay, but I'm going to have to keep an eye on you two."

(Grace is released from the hospital the next day and everything seems to be back to normal and all remains calm for the next few days. Due to the emergency situation with Grace, and some serious groveling on Sam's part, Adm. Henderson has decided to let the incident with Caroline go for the moment provided she doesn't step out of line again. Sam and Steve and Caroline and Danny are having dinner with Libby and Mike about a week after Grace's accident when the peace they've been enjoying is broken in a major way. . . .

Sam and Caroline are helping Libby in the kitchen while Mike and Steve are doing something outside on the deck and Danny is sitting on a bar stool at the breakfast bar watching the three women work. Danny's cellular phone rings and he answers it saying, "Hi, Rachel", before getting up and walking off a little ways from his wife, sister-in-law and mother-in-law. Sam and Libby think nothing of it because Danny and Rachel talk frequently because of Grace. Caroline, however, sees red. Steve and Mike walk into the kitchen in time to witness what happens as soon as Danny ends the call. . .

Caroline, who looks as if she's about to explode, moves to stand directly in front of Danny with fury on her face, and launches her assault.)

"How dare you! How dare you flirt with Rachel in front of me!"

"Whoa, Caroline, I wasn't flirting with Rachel; we were discussing what time I need to pick Grace up on Saturday. What gave you the idea I was flirting?"

"You've _been_ flirting with her, Danny; for months! All those times you'd go over there to pick up Grace and be gone for hours! Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"What the Hell are you talking about, Caroline?"

"How could you do this to me?"

(Danny is looking at Caroline like she has two heads and everyone else is looking on in horror. Caroline is becoming more and more agitated and now tears are beginning to slide down her face.)

"Come on, Danny, admit it; Stan's gone a lot so why not take advantage of that fact? Just how long have you been sleeping with Rachel? Answer me!"

"Caroline, Sweetheart, calm down. Something's wrong here, and. ."

"You're damned straight, something's wrong! You've been sleeping with your ex-wife behind my back. No wonder you don't want me to get pregnant! Having a baby with me would make it that much harder for you to get back together with Rachel, wouldn't it!"

(By now, they all know that Caroline is in the middle of some kind of . . . episode, but aren't really sure what to do. Hoping that the rest of the family is on the same page as he is, Danny takes a couple of steps closer to his wife and tries to talk her down.)

"Listen to me, Caroline, I am not sleeping with Rachel, I am not flirting with Rachel, I haven't even thought about Rachel that way in years. I love _you_. I very much want to have a baby with _you_. I want to spend the rest of my life with _you_."

"You're lying! You've done nothing but lie to me since the day I met you! I wish to God I'd never laid eyes on you!"

"You don't mean that, Baby. Something's wrong, Caroline, you're sick. Let me take you to the base hospital and get you checked out."

"Go to Hell, Danny! Just . . . Go. To. . ."

(But Caroline never completes her statement because she faints dead away and would hit the floor but for Danny quickly grabbing her up into his arms and then laying her gently on one of the sofas. Mike is already on his cellular phone and calling 911, and Libby and Sam move quickly to see what they can do for Caroline. Once Danny has laid his precious burden on the sofa and stepped back, his eyes meet Steve's and they are filled with fear.)


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 15, 2012**

(Sam quickly determines that Caroline's pulse is strong and that she's breathing adequately, and she doesn't seem to have a high temperature. Caroline starts to come around after a couple of minutes but her words are slurred and no one can understand a thing she is saying. The Paramedics arrive within a matter of minutes and soon have an I.V. started and have placed her on oxygen as a precaution. After receiving instructions from Mike to take her to the base hospital at Pearl, they head out the door of the Thrasher's house with Danny right behind them. Steve has Emily in her car seat and ready to go by the time the ambulance leaves the house and the McGarrett's and Thrasher's are not far behind. Sam calls Adm. Henderson and then Kono while they're on their way to the hospital and she, in turn, calls Chin. By the time the get to the base hospital, Caroline has been taken into the E.R. and Danny, who is white as a sheet and more than just a little antsy, is pacing in the nearly empty waiting room. Adm. Henderson and his wife have gone to Molokai for the weekend and Sam promises to keep him updated on Caroline's condition. Of course, Sam knew where her C.O. was, but she called him anyway to confirm, because _now_, since Adm. Henderson is off the island and she is second in command of the base, and the Admiral wants information on Caroline ASAP, she literally has the authority to walk back into the E.R. and order the doctors and nurses to give her a report on Caroline's condition if she so chooses. Sam does walk back into the E.R., but she stands off to the side of the area where they E.R. staff is working on her sister. Caroline is still unconscious and the doctor is checking her over as someone else is drawing blood and a second I.V. is being started. The doctor, who knows Sam as he is also the medical officer for her flight, glances up and sees her standing nearby. Issuing another set of orders to the nurses, he walks over to join Sam.)

"Cmdr. McGarrett."

"Cmdr. Larsen, I know Lt. Williams just got here, but can you tell me anything?"

"Nothing yet, but, perhaps, you can answer some questions for me. Tell me exactly what happened."

"My husband and I and my sister and bother-in-law were all having dinner with my parents, and Caroline just. . fainted."

"Was she acting more or less normally before she passed out?"

"Actually, Commander, she wasn't."

(And Sam proceeds to bring Cmdr. Larsen up to speed on Caroline's behavior over the past several weeks and ends by telling him how Caroline exploded at Danny just before she fainted. Throughout her running commentary, the doctor's expression becomes thoughtful and he is making notes on the I-Pad© he's holding. The doctor then asks a couple of more questions before telling Sam he'll give them an update on Caroline's condition as soon as possible, and excusing himself and Sam heads back out to the waiting room. Kono, Tony, Lana, and Chin have arrived and everyone is either sitting, standing, or pacing around the room. Danny immediately grabs Sam as soon as she steps into the room.)

"How is she, Sam? Is she all right?"

"They're still examining her and running tests, Danny, but they'll let us know something as quickly as they can; I promise."

(In the Emergency Room itself, Cmdr. Larsen is reviewing Caroline's medical records and he's beginning to figure out what's wrong with her. The test results that a nurse hands to him confirm his suspicions and he immediately issues some orders to the nurses and heads out to the waiting room. Danny "pounces" on the poor man instantly.)

"How's my wife? Will she be all right?"

"Your wife is doing quite well and she's going to be just fine, Mr. Williams. I have her test results back and I'm happy to tell you that Lt. Williams should be as good as new very soon. A few weeks ago, the Lieutenant was seen in our E.R. and treated for an upper respiratory infection. She was placed on steroids and, Lt. Williams, it would seem, is highly allergic to steroids and should not take them in the future."

"Are you saying that the steroids are responsible for the way Caroline's been acting recently?"

"I am, Mr. Williams. The test results I've just reviewed indicate that she is severely allergic to steroids. Once they're completely out of her system, she should be good as new."

"I've never heard of anyone being allergic to steroids before, Commander. Is this a common occurrence?"

"Not usually, Adm. Thrasher, but, obviously, it can happen. Lt. Williams' medical records go back to her birth and I was unable to find any record of her ever having taken steroids until recently. The lab results from the blood tests we ran show some odd results in her blood chemistry that can be attributed to steroid therapy."

"But our daughter will be all right once the steroids are out of her system?"

"I have no reason to believe otherwise, Mrs. Thrasher."

'Will there be any permanent damage, Commander?"

"There shouldn't be, Mr. Williams, but the Lieutenant should not, under any circumstances, take steroids again. I want to keep her here for a couple of days and make sure that all the medication is completely out of her system before sending her home, but, again, she should be just fine. She's awake and alert and asking for you, so I'll take you back to see her. We'll be moving her to a room in just a little while and then you can all see her."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This actually happened to a friend of mine back in high school although her reaction wasn't quite as severe as I have written Caroline's. (It's that "dramatic license" thing again!) I wanted to make sure I had my facts straight before revealing Caroline's diagnosis, so I talked with my friend and double-checked the information with another friend of mine who is a doctor for the sake of accuracy. Many thanks to K.P. and Dr. K! Michelle**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN **

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: July 17, 2012**

(Caroline is sitting up in bed when Cmdr. Larsen shows Danny to her cubicle and she has a very contrite expression on her beautiful face. Danny, relieved beyond words that they have, hopefully, gotten to the root of Caroline's problem and can take care of it, kisses his wife on the cheek and takes her hand in his.)

"I'm _so_ sorry, Danny! I cannot believe some of the things I said to you!"

"It's all right, Gorgeous; it wasn't really you talking, it was the steroids."

"Still, I said some horribly hurtful things to you, Danny, and . . . God, how can you stand to be in the same room with me? I'm so ashamed!"

"You couldn't help the things you said or did; you had an allergic reaction to medication. I love you with all my heart, Caroline, and we're going to get through this in one piece. Promise."

"I love you, too, Danny, and I don't want to lose you!"

"You're not going to lose me, Gorgeous. You're going to get well and, when you do, you and I are going to go away for a few days, just the two of us."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Hey, I think I'm pretty lucky, too."

(Caroline remains in the hospital for two more days and, by the time she is released, all of her test results are normal and she is given a clean bill of health by Cmdr. Larsen. At Danny's insistence, Lt. Cmdr. Denning, her OB/GYN, also checks her over before she's discharged and, after making sure she understands that she exercise extreme caution with any medications she takes while trying to conceive, he, too, tells her she's good to go. Although there were a couple of minor episodes while she was in the hospital when Caroline's temper got a little out of hand, all the steroids have now been purged from her system and she seems fine.

Sam and Steve host a family dinner at their house to celebrate Caroline's recovery and the two of them, Caroline, Danny and Grace, Libby and Mike, Kono, Tony, and little Eric, and Lana and Chin are all in attendance. Caroline, now that the steroids are out of her system, is back to her usual self and everyone is much relieved that the tension that's been present the past several months has disappeared. Everyone is down at the beach while the steaks are marinating and Caroline looks radiant in an ice blue bikini that complements her red-gold hair. Danny is happier and more relaxed than he's been in a long time and Grace is positively beaming. Steve and Danny, having just gone to the house to check on Emily, Eric, and Rosa, are sitting on the warm sand watching as everyone else cavorts in the surf and are laughing as they watch Gracie get the better of all the adults in the mock water fight they are having.)

"I'm really glad Caroline's okay; we were all worried about you guys for a while."

"Yeah, I was worried about us, too. It had almost gotten to the point that. . . Well, thank God we found out what was wrong."

"Come on, Danny, this is _me_ you're talking to here."

"What do you want me to say, Steve?"

"Whatever you want to, Danny, whatever you _need_ to say. Sam and Caroline talk to each other all the time about stuff they'd never say to you or me. In fact, some of the time they're talking to each other _about_ you and me because they can't talk to us!"

"That doesn't make any sense, Steven."

"Yeah, _Danno_, it does. Think about it, if your wife is mad with you about something, is she going to talk to you about it? No, she's going to talk to her sister. Same thing with Sam."

"Are you getting all 'touchy feely' on me?"

"No! Well, . . Yeah, sort of. I just. . . . I want you to know that you can, you know, talk to me about, um, _things_ if the need should arise."

"Really. You're getting all 'girly' now?"

"Danny. . ."

"I don't believe it; Steve McGarrett, head of the Governor's Task Force and big, bad Navy SEAL is getting soft!"

"Danny!"

"Okay, okay. . . I get what you're saying, and. . . I appreciate it. I guess I'm so used to keeping everything inside that I'm just not sure how to . . Open up to anyone. . . Especially you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"So much for 'touchy feely'."

"Danny!"

"What?"

"I'm trying to be . . . "

"Sensitive, compassionate, thoughtful?"

"Understanding, damn it!"

(And, for just a moment, the two men look at one another with matching frowns on their handsome faces before they both burst out laughing. Steve really does mean what he said to Danny, and Danny really does get it; they're both simply too "macho", though, to come right out and admit it to one another.

Glancing toward the beach where his sons-in-law are sitting, Mike sees the two of them laughing and finds himself grinning, as well. Looking around, he sees his two daughters engaged in a "splash fight" with his granddaughter and his wife laughingly encouraging Grace, and he sends up a quick prayer of thanks that everything has turned out for the good for his family.

When they finally get home that night, Caroline sends Danny a "come hither" little smile as she starts heading toward the master bath to take a shower, shedding her clothes as she goes. Seconds later, they are both standing in the shower with steamy, hot water cascading down on them, and Danny has his wife in his arms and is kissing her like there's no tomorrow. Her arms have snaked up and around his neck and she has molded her body to his in a manner that leaves no doubt as to exactly what she wants. Danny is more than happy to grant his wife's wish, and his hands slowly roam over her wet body lingering here and there when she lets him know she likes what he's doing. His mouth leaves hers to trail kisses down her throat and her shoulders before latching onto first one nipple and them the other causing her breath to hitch. Slipping his hands under Caroline's bottom, he lifts her just enough to allow him to slip inside of her and begin to move slowly eliciting gasps of pure pleasure from her. Her nails rake his shoulders and back as she urges him on until they are both panting for air and reach the pinnacle of ecstasy at the same time. . . Much later, after they have made love again in their big, comfortable bed, Caroline lies in the circle of her husband's strong arms and sighs contentedly.)

"I love you, Danny, more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life, and I'm so sorry for the way I behaved."

"You couldn't help it, Gorgeous. All is forgiven, and, for the record, I've never loved another woman the way I love you, either."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Lt. Cmdr. Denning told me that there was a strong possibility that the allergic reaction I had to the steroids kept me from getting pregnant. He also said that, now that they were out of my system, my chances of conceiving have increased greatly. I very much want to have your baby, our baby, and I'm praying that it will happen in the very near future, but . . I want you to know that I'm not going to obsess over it and allow it to be the main focus in my life. _You_ are the main focus in my life; now and forever."

"I'm glad that you've realized that constantly thinking about it isn't doing either one of us any good. In fact, Sweetheart, when we least expect it, we're going to find that we have a little one on the way. We just have to be patient."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have decided that "Elusive Dreams" will be a two-part story and this is the concluding chapter in part one. Part two will begin shortly. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews and private messages I've received about this story! You all are simply the best, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart! I have a couple of ideas that I want to implement in part two, but, as always, I always love hearing from you all, and truly appreciate your ideas and suggestions. Please let me know what you'd like to see happen with Caroline and Danny having their own little bundle of joy! Michelle**


End file.
